The Red Menace
by Vargas and Taylor
Summary: New characters are introduced to the Z senshi, and a few new enemies say "Hi" too.
1. Default Chapter Title

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
"Lazer Beam....." Kiara screamed, "Blast!". The black ki blast flew with amazing speed towards the creature that had first attacked her. Miraculously, the creature was unharmed as it was hit with the blast, which it simply smacked away with its right hand. *Shit,* Kiara thought, *That was my best move, and he acted like I threw a doll at him. I will have to raise it up a notch*. She clenched her fists tight and began screaming wordlessly, animalistic as the beast within her took control and she went supersaiyan.  
She fired a large ki blast at the creature, which dodged and kicked her in the chin, sending her flying about 50 yards away. *oh no,* she thought as four more of the hideous beasts appeared out of nowhere and began to advance on her. *I am going to have to go up a level*. She screamed with such intense hatred that she blew a nearby boulder into pieces by simply looking at it, with a large blast, she turned super saiyan 2 and stood glaring with her golden aura glazing around her like a golden mist. Suddenly, a man appeared, he was wearing a black cloak and a black hood covering his face.  
  
*he's so beautiful...* Kiara thought as he flew at her with speed something more than human. Just as she thought he was an enemy and he had come to kill her, he jumped and kicked about 2 feet above her head, crippling the first creature she had been fighting. She thought *hes good, almost as good as I am, but he isnt saiyan*. This man had shoulder length blonde hair which covered half of his face making him appear more mysterious then he actually was. He screamed and turned super saiyan 2, much to Kiara's amazement, for she had been certain he wasnt saiyan, he had hidden his true power well. He destroyed two of the creatures with a flick of his hand, sending out a wave of his immense power and killing them instantly. The others he took care of easily, throwing ki blasts from all angles and appearing behind them right before they were hit and kicking the head to the right, snapping it. *He is really good,* She thought as she passed out into a deep sleep.  
  
She awoke a few hours later in a space pod. With much interest, she padded around looking for the man who had helped her in her fight. She found him in a small room with his legs crossed and staring intently at a black beast in the room. She gasped as the beast turned to her visciously and ran towards her. "Down boy, she wont hurt you nor I," the man said. He was tall, about 6'0 and his hair still covered half of his face as it did when he had fought on the planet with Kiara.  
  
"What is your name anyways? And why did you help me in that battle? I had it under control." Kiara asked. "You were going to die, I had to help you because I do not wish for people with powers such as yours to die. And there was no way you had it under control, even by going supersaiyan 2 you werent powerful enough to defeat them." he stated. "You didn't tell me your name, my name is Kiara, now tell me what yours is.". "I know your name, and you should have known mine. My name is Asher, I came to bring you to mother , she is dying and wished to see you one last time."   
"But who is your mother? And what does she want from me?" Kiara asked with intense curiosity. "You will see soon enough." the man who called himself Asher said simply.  
  
  
  
Three days later, after Kiara had known Asher just a little bit more, he announced they would be arriving "home". She thought this absurd since her home had been destroyed by Freiza. They both walked down a long stone hallway after landing on a planet with nothing more than a torn, desolate landscape and a larger than it appeared building. "So who is your mother Asher?" Kiara asked yet again. "You will find out" he said, much like he had been saying since she first met him.  
  
They finally arrived in a large stone room, lit by a large candle, which flickered and threatened to burn out. There was a small pad in the corner of the room in which a small yet defiant looking old woman lay. "Asher, is it her?" the woman called.   
"Yes mother, she has finally returned."  
  
"Okay I am getting mad, who is this woman, and what does she want with me?" Kiara asked angrily.  
  
"I said you would find out Kiara, and now you will. Kiara, meet your mother, Jade."  
"What?!? My mother was a saiyan, she died when our home planet exploded! This is not her!"  
"Kiara, calm down, she is your mother, you see. When I was young, my father was a great warrior, he was born into a royal line of Saiyans, he was King Vegeta's cousin. So that is why I am able to turn supersaiyan, because my mother, your mother, is a saiyan, and so was my father. This is a complicated story, I will tell you all of it at dinner"  
  
  
"Where should I start?" Asher asked.  
  
"You can start by telling me who your father was, and why you wanted me here"  
"Fair enough," Asher said sarcastically, "My father was Tulpa, as I said before, King Vegeta's cousin, so when I was young, I got special treatment, the best trainers, the best meals, but one thing was missing, my mother, Jade, who is here now, was the strongest female saiyan ever, yet she was not royalty. So she was shunned and banned from walking in the public. I never saw her, only when I would visit her at nights, but one day I was discovered talking to her, they sent her off, to another planet where I would never see her again."  
"Tulpa was outraged, but he soon realized my fighting potential, so he decided to train me himself. He was a good trainer, I soon reached a level higher than any saiyan, and yet I still craved more, more fights, more power, just to be powerful. So I left one day in a space pod, I landed on a planet and was met by my mother, whom I had thought was dead. There I trained until I became supersaiyan, I eventually went to level 2 and now am the strongest saiyan next to you in this solar system. Mother had found a man here, brother of Frieza's henchman, Zarbon. He was kind and married mother, that is how you were born, which explains your enormous power, and why you have two transformations, Oozaru and the transformation in which all of those blue guys have."  
"Wait, so this is my mother? My father told me she died when Vegeta-sei blew up, but now I guess she is here now, sleeping like the weakest person in the galaxy." Kiara said.  
"Correct," Asher confirmed.  
"But why is it that you have no tail? I have a tail, yet you and Jade have none."  
  
Asher smiled and raised his hands into the air, almost as if by magic, his tail grew and curled around his waist. Jade was too weak to extend her tail, but she had the ability to. "Whoa, I thought only I could do that," Kiara said. She too raised her hands and a green tail grew and curled around her slender waist to match with her wonderous long green hair.  
  
"My children, reunited at last," Jade said weakly. "I must go now, my time is gone, I will miss you both," she said with the faintest of whispers.  
"Mother no! Do not leave me now! Not yet! We still need you! Kiara needs you, she has lived her life without knowing you! Dont die!!!"  
"My precious child, I love you, I would never leave you, nor will I leave Kiara, I will always be with you children, in spirit, remember me, and fight all enemies...." she said as she took her last breath and died.  
"Mother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No! Why did you have to die? ?Shit!" Asher screamed as he turned supersaiyan 2 and exploded with anger, he flew off down the hall and flew as far away from Kiara as possible.  
  
  
"Asher? Is that you?" Kiara questioned at the black figure with his hands raised into the air.  
"Leave Kiara, I will come for you when I need you. Right now I need to be alone."  
"No, I just discovered that my mother has been alive all these years only to see her die, you are the only family I have left Asher, I will not let you get hurt."   
"Dont forget, I am older, and we are half brothers and sister, I do not need you to take care of me!" Asher spat bitterly.  
"Asher, please" Kiara begged as she brushed the hair which was covering the left side of his face to the side.  
Kiara gapsed as she discovered that the entire left side of his face was burned terribly, ruining his beauty and making him look monstrous.   
"Do you see now why mother was all I had left?!? She didn't care what my face looked like. I may be powerful, but I am ugly, and for that, I will never be around anyone ever again!" he screamed wordlessly and flew off once again, only to have Kiara follow him.  
"You may be my half brother, but I love you and I will accept your looks, besides, I have a way to fix this horrible scar. But first you must tell me how it happened."  
"If you promise to help me, I will tell you how it happened"  
"I promise," she whispered.  
"When I was young, I never really cared for looks, but I was in a terrible accident when I flew to a planet to visit my father, I hit a meteor and crashed to the ground, it burned my face, I survived but was foced to live like this for my entire life."  
"I'm sorry Asher, but I CAN help you...."   
"Save it for later, let's train because I have one last surprise for you,but we must be stronger than we are now, so until then, we have to train"  
  
  
  
Months passed, Asher was now able to turn supersaiyan 3, Kiara too, could raise her power level enough to go supersaiyan 3. And she had also learned that the first beast she had encountered in his spaceship was just a playful overgrown dog, a race unknown to anyone besides her and Asher.   
  
Finally, the time came for Kiara's surprise to be revealed to Asher. She led him to a small capsule she had found on a planet called Namek that had held something she never really understood, until she found seven of them........  
She threw the capsule and it exploded and out popped seven dragon balls, but they were not ordinary dragon balls, they were smaller than Earth's and had blue stars in them. These were created by an evil namek, but the dragon was a kind hearted one, not evil in the least.  
  
"Tell me your wish mortal so I can sleep once a- hey its you Kiara!" the dragon exclaimed.  
Asher had been staring in amazement the whole time while Kiara carried on a conversation with the dragon and then finally said, "Asher, tell the dragon your problem, or rather, show him," Kiara said.  
Asher pulled back his hair, revealing his burn scar and made the dragon gasp at the horror.  
"Now tell him that you wish for your burn to be healed, he needs his sleep," Kiara said.  
Asher looked at her like she was an idiot, but said "Okay dragon guy, I wish for my burn to be healed."  
"Is that all? That is sooooo weak! Anything else you want? Extreme, almost god-like power? Anything for my friend Kiara's brother."   
"HALF brother," Asher corrected.  
"Whats the difference?" the dragon asked skeptically.  
"So can you heal it or not?" Asher said.   
"Of course I can, but I'll give you a surprise too." the dragon stated  
The dragon glowed with a pale green aura and then opened his hand, revealing a small box. Asher felt his face and much to his surprise, found that the scar was completely healed.  
"Thank you so much Kiara! You too Dragon guy!" Asher yelled as he picked up Kiara and spun her around in the air.  
"There is more.." the dragon said. He opened the box, revealing over 10 pairs of potara fusion earrings.  
"Whoa! Those are cool!"  
"And now, I must go back to sleep, your weclome Asher, for healing your scar and the earrings, Farewell Kiara and Asher." The dragon diasappeared in a flash, and Kiara waited as the dragon balls flew out into the horizon.   
"That is the only downside to this guy.." Kiara muttered.  
"Our speed is increased, we can get them all easily," Asher said.  
For the first time, Kiara saw what Asher really looked like. *Damn if he wasnt my brother I would be all over him!* she thought.  
Asher smiled as he realized what she was thinking by the glazed look in her eyes. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go get those dragon balls back?" he asked.  
It took them 4 minutes to get every ball, Kiara put them back in the capsule, and then said, "So what do we do now?"  
Asher smirked and said, "We, my dear sister, are going to Earth, and we will have fun with some saiyans, much like us....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So tell me again whats going on here Asher," Kiara said, they were on their way to Earth and were talking to each other via advanced scouters, capable of detecting power levels over 200 million without shattering.  
  
"There is a monster whom I encountered when I was young. It told me that it would some day kill the one named Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. At the time I hadn't known who Kakarot was, but I did know Vegeta, he was my first trainer and was very harsh on me. I do not want any innocent people to get hurt when we are facing this monster, because I have felt his power level and it is extremely high, over 400 million, and we need a few of the things on Earth to increase our power levels enough to defeat him. On Earth there is a place, I believe they call it the Room of Spirit and Time. Inside a year is equal to one normal day in the outside world, only two people can be in at one time. So my plan is to go in and Kakarot uses these Potara Earrings to fuse with someone his level, maybe Vegeta, and then we have two others, possibly you and I, fuse with another pair, we go inside and train for years, techincally a few days but that's aside the point. The fact of the matter is that with a few years of training with us being advanced in power just from the fusion, with years to train we will have unfaminable power. Capable of destroying this monster."  
  
"I agree, we will be powerful, but what if Kakarot is evil, and Vegeta and he destroyed Earth? Then what the hell are going to do?"  
  
"Simple, we fuse, and together we will be enough to defeat them. I have reason to believe that they are not evil, even Vegeta, who had a cold heart is good now."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Asher smirked, "I have telepathic abilities, I have seen them sparring on Earth in my dreams and have seen them use the room, which is how I knew about it."  
  
"Damn, you really have to tell me all there is about you so I know what to expect when we actually go into battle" Kiara said irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Six more weeks and we'll be there sis, don't be too excited." Asher said sarcastically as Kiara looked bored as she blew away a boulder with a flick of her wrist.   
  
*Damn, she is good, better than I am by a long shot, good thing she is my sister and won't hurt me* Asher smirked as he powered up to supersaiyan 3 and attacked.  
  
Kiara powered up to supersaiyan level 3 and raised her hands once again, her tail grew out and wrapped around her waist, resting tenderly as if afraid to touch her. She formed a small blast in her hands, threw it into the air, and it exploded in artificial moonlight.  
  
She then began to transform into Oozaru, when she was finished, she still looked pretty despite the ape-like features. She screamed and exploded as she transformed once more and was larger, three times as powerful, and still extremely pretty.   
  
*Shit, I wonder how the human , Yamcha will react around her* Asher thought as he began to transform into Oozaru form. He completed the transformation and sighed, bored with sparring with someone much more powerful than he, who wouldn't dare hurt him badly. *No danger and no death makes Asher a bored boy* he thought. Standing there, he looked like a mythical creature. Immense and powerful, blonde hair cascading around his shoulders and his blue eyes shimmering, he charged at Kiara, firing a ki blast out of his mouth, she flew out of the way, but he had expected that, he spun and sweeped her feet out from underneath her, sprawling her on the ground, he flew up and fired many blasts at her large form and as she rolled away from them, he fired blasts from his mouth and formed a large, flaming circle around her.  
  
"Cut the crap, you cant beat me, you know it, lets get out of these forms before we destroy the whole solar system," Kiara yelled as the flames got dangerously close to her face.   
  
"You take the fun out of everything!" Asher complained as he jump kicked the moonlight blast and destroyed it.  
  
"Now whos acting like the young one?" Kiara teased as she reverted to her saiyan form and powered down.  
  
"Hey I cant help it, what can I do? You are too powerful for me to fight and you wont hurt me, what the hell should I do?!?" Asher yelled.  
  
Asher flew off to go train and forgot about Kiara as he began to work out on a large rock.  
  
  
  
  
"Lightning......." Asher powered up his new attack, "crystal.......death wave!!!" he shouted as the large blast flew from his hands and went straight through a herd of some type of Bison and continued on. *That looks deadly, maybe I should try to advance it and use it when we fight the Red Woman's Husband* Asher thought as the black ki blast hit a mountain, shattering it and causing the earth to quake.   
  
Asher had been gone now for 4 weeks, training himslef on this strange planet called Deadly Dragon. *The name makes no sense, the dragons on this planet were weak and were destroyed without even going supersaiyan. No matter, I must concentrate on becoming stronger* Asher thought to himself.  
  
  
Meanwhile, about 40 miles away, Kiara practiced her kata and began to grow slowly stronger each day. She screamed as she went supersaiyan 3 and powered up the attack she had just developed days before. "Obsidian....Butterfly........EXPLODE!" she yelled as the black butterfly shaped ki blast hit a dragon and turned it into nothing but a few blue-green scales laying in the dirt. *Damn, that was a good blast, Ill have to show it to Asher* she thought.  
  
  
While our supersaiyan friends were training away from each other on another planet, on Earth, things were different.......  
  
"Oh no, he is on to me, he is strong, really strong, I didnt know he had this sort of potential, maybe I should run...no, he would catch me and destroy me anyways." Chibi Trunks thought as he was attacked by his enemy, wearing a blue cape and black sunglasses. "Aaaaaah!!!" Trunks yelled as he was about to get hit in the head with a ki blast, suddenly, it stopped, and Goten took off the sunglasses and said, "Gotcha didnt I?" Trunks grinned as he realized that his "attacker" had been his best friend, Goten. But something wasnt right about him...something he thought wasnt really him.  
  
"You arent Goten, you are too strong to be Goten, you are almost as powerful as Gohan, it isnt possible, I saw you four days ago, and nobody could increase their power level that fast.   
  
"Relax dude, I was hiding my power the other day, Gohan trained me more and now I'm really strong, I can kick your ass now. hehe" Goten smugly remarked as he took off the corny cape.  
  
"Nobody can kick my ass but myself! And maybe Pan if I dont call her when im supposed to. At any rate, there is still no way you could have raised that much in this short a time, it has been only weeks. Even Goku-san cant do that."   
  
"My dad can do anything!" Goten exclaimed, "But I used the Room of Spirit and Time for two days so I am really good now. Oh yeah, your mom told me to tell you, we have a visitor, and hes here to train you."  
  
  
*Damn I look good!* Chibi Trunks thought as he looked at Mirai Trunks, *he looks just like me, but he's more powerful and he has longer hair.*  
  
"So are we going to go to the Room or not?" Mirai Trunks asked. "By the way, mother will be coming tomorrow, so if we stay for two days, when we get back she going to want to see us both. Let me warn you, she is going crazy from arrogance, she built another time machine so she thinks she can do anything."  
  
"Yeah Ill see her then, now lets go," Chibi Trunks said.  
  
  
  
"Damn, you are pretty strong," Chibi Trunks said as he wiped blood from his lip where Mirai Trunks had punched him.  
  
"Father taught me never to show that you are hurt, get back up and lets go!"  
  
"Yes Sir" Chibi Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
Mirai Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind Chibi Trunks and flew up, spun back and kicked him in the left shoulder blade, forcing him to fall to the ground. Mirai Trunks landed on the ground softly and said, "Dont play games, now I want to train if it is okay with you."  
  
"Fine with me," Chibi Trunks said as he fired a kamehameha at Mirai Trunks. He didint flinch, just took the blast full on and it deflected back at Chibi Trunks. He dodged his own blast and began to fire a barrage of punches and kicks at Mirai Trunks, who dodged them with ease. Chibi Trunks had been anticipating that and appeared behind Mirai Trunks, but he too had expected that, and spun around and kicked as hard as he could and hit Chibi Trunks square in the jaw.  
  
"Damn I need to get stronger to beat you, but fighting you might help. Maybe I-" he was cut off as Mirai Trunks kneed he in the stomach, knocking out his breath. He flew above him and put out his hands, "Burning attack!" and Chibi Trunks was helpless to dodge, but he had one last technique he hadnt tried much, he screamed and went supersaiyan and used sheer strength to catch the blast and hurl it at Mirai Trunks, who was surprised at this feat, and was hit in the chest, flew back about 80 yards and landed in a heap.   
  
"I got you! Yesssss!"   
  
"It was lucky, Ill be waiting for it next time."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure mister I am the greatest"  
  
  
The training went on for days in the human world, but years in the Room. Finally, 2 days after they first went in, Both Trunkses walked out, long lavender hair to their butts. Mirai Bulma and the present   
Bulma gasped and then shrieked as they realized the hair was real.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You need to cut it! That is so ugly! No son of mine is going to have hair longer than mine!" Mirai Bulma stated.  
  
"Relax mom, Ill cut it today, I just finished training, let me rest a while, " Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Okay okayokay, but it looks so inhumane that way!"  
  
"Mom, Im not all human remember?"  
  
"But I still think you look like that idiot Radditz."  
  
"Whatever, lets talk about something cheery,"  
  
"Oh Trunks Pan is going to kill you when she sees you, you didnt tell her you were going to leave and she called last night asking where you were, " Bulma said.  
  
"Pan?!?" Chibi Trunks cried out as he realized he had forgotten to tell her.  
  
"Yes, Pan," Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Trunks!!!!!! I am going to kill you!" Pan screamed as she turned supersaiyan.  
  
"Whoa! Okay calm down I forgot to tell you, dont hurt me,"  
  
"You should have told me!"  
  
"I know, I was an idiot, Im sorry. I love you."  
  
"I hate when you do that, you always save yourself from a beating by telling me that." she powered down and walked to him.  
  
"Thats why loving you is so fun," Trunks said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
::click:: "What the hell?!?" Trunks yelled as he turned around and saw Marron holding a camera, "Wait till I show Gohan, he is going to kill you,"  
  
"He wont, he knows we are going out, and he accepted it."  
  
"You suck,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"You are not welcome,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Bye," Trunks said as he grabbed Pan and flew away holding her tight thinking about how much she had grown since they were children.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." Trunks whispered as he stared at Pan go supersaiyan. "Your eyes are great, you just look so good. It makes me happy to know I'm engaged to you."   
  
"Cut the mushy stuff, I wanna train, so lets train!"  
  
"As you wish honey,"  
  
"Dont call me that,"  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Honey,"  
  
"Whats wrong with honey?"  
  
"I dont like honey,"  
  
"Thats stupid,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Fair enough,"  
  
They began to spar with each other while Bra watched. *They look so good together, I wish Goten and I were that close* She sighed and screamed as she was suddenly picked up by a large man, "How ya doin babe?" he asked. Bra realized it was Goten, "You scared the hell out of me!"   
  
"I know"  
  
"Anyways, I have to tell you something,"  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked, "Is it bad?". "No, it isnt bad, just that Dende sensed two really high power levels a few days ago."   
  
"Damn, I can never be able to live a normal life! Always fighting aliens and stuff!"  
  
"Relax, Goten. He said they were enormous, but Goku and Daddy can take care of them"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In his spacepod , Asher thought that he sensed a high power level in the planet they were just passing. "Did you feel that Kiara?" he asked.  
  
"Sure did, want to check it out and see if its good?"  
  
"Hell yes,"  
  
  
They flew towards the planet and landed. Asher saw four large purple animals squabbing over a dead rat.  
  
They walked towards where they felt the power level, they found a group of over sixty men dancing around a fire, a large orange cat-like creature was getting ready to pounce on them when Asher screamed "NOO!!" and flew towards it, firing a blast at it and killing it. "You idiot! You have killed Pinotl, the lord of our village!" a man screamed. Another yelled, "Kill them! Kill them both and burn their bodies!"  
  
"Shit, try to be helpful and look what we get," Asher muttered as he held out his hand and shouted, "Quetzocoatl, breathe the fire of life, the ice of death, and come to give me strength!"  
  
This was a new move for him, Quetzocoatl was a large dragon who had lived on Deadly Dragon, the planet was named after him, for he was more powerful than any dragon, including Porunga and Shen Long. He had hated his weak heritage and destroyed as many dragons as he could before he was locked away in a mountain using magic. But Asher had freed him, so when he called his name, he flew into Asher's body and gave a boost of strength for a short amount of time before having to return to the capsule which Kiara had created for him. This time, he did not come, Asher was confused, but he heard Quetzocoatl's voice in his head, "I have died, it is common for my race to die without warning, do not grieve over me, I have given you strength one last time, mental and physical, so go now, and destroy the Red Woman's Husband and leave these humans alone. Go to Earth and live your life. I must go, farewell my good friend..."  
  
"Rats!," Asher said.  
  
"What?" Kiara asked, "Why did you say rats? Where is Quetzocoatl?"  
  
"He is dead, these people are not worthy of our presence, and the high power level was that small kitten I destroyed, let's go."  
  
  
  
"You know, I think we should get to Earth as fast as possible, we have wasted too much time playing around, the Red Woman's Husband may have stricken already." Kiara said.  
  
"Not possible, his power is so large that we would feel when he struck, and also, I saw in my dreams that the humans have a new ally, the one who is called Trunks now has an older version of himself, His fiance, Pan, is extremely powerful. Trunks's friend Goten is as powerful as Trunks, and Goten's older brother Gohan is a little more powerful than all of them, Goten's wife is able to go supersaiyan, so she is as powerful as Pan, maybe more, and Kakarot, whom they call Goku, and Vegeta are also able to go supersaiyan. This will be quite interesting when we actually do fight the Red Woman's Husband, he is very powerful, yet with our fusion earrings, we can all fuse into a being that should be able to surpass his power and destroy him, but the problem is that we wouldnt be able to get into our normal forms afterwards."  
  
"Damn, you have this planned out well dont you?"  
  
"Always sis," Asher said. "One other thing, this Room of Spririt and Time can be helpful, Pan and Bra arent nearly strong enough to fuse with any other fused form we may make, so they may have to train in the Room to reach that level."  
  
"Okay I'm scared now, you seem too calm about this,"  
  
"Some people get a little calm when they fear they may die........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two days Kiara," Asher said. It had been a few weeks since the incident on the planet with the proclaimed "Lord Pinotl" in Ashers own terms the "kitten". Now it would take 2 days to get to Earth and train for the great battle.  
  
"So tell me one last time who the Red Woman's Husband is, and why he wants Kakarot and Vegeta," Kiara said.  
  
"The Red Woman's Husband is actually a large red beast, when I first saw him I thought it was a hunk of flesh from a dead animal. I was 12 at the time, he explained to me that his name derived from an ancient Earthling society called the Aztecs. They believed that flesh and blood were gods, and that blood, whom they called "The Red Woman", was wife to the flesh, hence the name "Red Woman's Husband". They thought that the Red Woman was an all powerful being, and worshipped her as a god, in order to satisfy her needs for human blood, once a month they would take in the weakest person in their village, and slaughter him or her and extract all of the blood into viles, they would boil the blood and put it into a cauldron. They boiled it all together and added in the bodily fluids and would proceed to pour it onto her "sanctuary". They would take the liver, lungs, and other viscera and place it on top of a large stone, which they called the Offering Rock. They placed these parts here for her husband, the Red Woman's Husband. He used these parts to keep alive. While both of these self proclaimed "gods" were in reality mortals, they were worshipped as gods, and in the Aztecs doing this, it made the "gods' " egos grow, finally the "gods" were talking to each other one day. This was a special day, in which they "blessed" the "mortals" with their presence, they were in a hut talking, and The Red Woman mentioned how foolish the Aztecs were for believing their lies. Now mind you they had not told anyone not to come into the hut, and a small village boy had overheard. This young man told the entire village, they took out the so called "gods" and shunned them, they sent them away and destroyed the Offering Rock and the Stone they called the Red Woman's Husband's sanctuary. Away from "civilization", the Red Woman and her Husband grew slowly stronger, boiling with anger and vowing revenge on on anyone who simply resembled the small village boy who had told the village of their terrible secret. This boy hadlooked like Kakarot. So he therefore vowed revenge on Kakarot and Vegeta, for the young man resembling Kakarot had a brother, he resembled Vegeta, the Husband killed all of the descendants, and lived peacefully, until I met him....."  
  
"Oookay, a litle too dramatic but it was a good story, and why did he awake from his sleep?"  
  
"To kill Vegeta and Kakarot."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Oh nothing,"  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
"On a more happy note, the computer says that there is a shortcut, this should get us to Earth within 4 hours."  
  
"So did you pay attention to everything I said?"  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Damn,"  
  
"Answer me, Kiara,"  
  
"Okay okay, no I wasnt paying full attention."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Man! She gets sexier every day!* Chibi Trunks thought as he looked at Pan, powering up to supersaiyan to spar with Bra.  
  
"Trunks you cans top drooling now!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Damn, you saw me."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Are you going to spar with me or not?" Bra whined.  
  
"First, let me do this....."  
  
Pan flew at Trunks and kicked out his feet, he landed on the ground and she grabbed his hair, forcing him to sit up. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, rubbing her hands on his back.   
  
"Mmmm...tasty," Trunks said.  
  
Pan kneed him in the stomach and laughed as he writhed on the ground in pain. "Good one Pan." Bra half laughed as she watched her brother crawl around in agony. "*cough* Damn you are too strong Pan." Trunks choked out.  
  
"Thank you, now lets go Bra!" Pan yelled as she flew off, leaving Trunks on the ground.  
  
"Hey! I was going to *cough cough* give you some pointers!" Trunks barely whispered out as he layed back down on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Uuuhhhh....mom, I dont think I should do this..." Mirai Trunks said as his mother fixed his tie.  
  
"Of course you do, those damn Androids never let you have a normal life at home, so your "other" mother figured she can find someone for you to go out with" Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"Damn what?" #18 said as she walked into the room.  
  
"You know what I meant #18, I wasnt insulting you."  
  
"How can I be sure?"  
  
"Okay, name your price."  
  
"400, cash only please,"  
  
"Damn, you get more expensive to please every day,"  
  
"I bless you with my presence, dont spoil it with your ego," #18 said.  
  
Bulma choked as she tried not to laugh. #18 raised an eyebrow and walked away. Trunks fidgeted with his tie and said, "Screw it! I do not even want to go out tonight! There is no way I am going out with a gril i just met!" and walked to his room to take a nap. (Yes, he takes naps)  
  
  
  
*clonk!* The frying pan sounded throughout the house as Chichi hit Goku over the head with it and he said, "What was that for?!?". Chichi replied, "Showing my love for you honey,". Vegeta laughed and shut up when Bulma gave him a glare cold enough to freeze a chili pepper in a heat wave. "And you are always telling me not to let your wife control you!" Goku laughed as he noticed the way Vegeta quieted when Bulma looked at him that way. "Shutup Kakarot you low excuse for a saiyan!". Chichi walked over to him calmly and kicked him in the groin. "Dont talk about my Goku like that, you know he can kick your ass without trying, so do not lie to yourself and say he is lowclass," Chichi said slowly. Vegeta was in too much pain to understand a word she said and barely choked out, "When's dinner ready ma'am?"  
  
"Big tough saiyan indeed!" Bulma said as she shook with laughter.  
  
Goku laughed and suddenly became very quiet, staring intently at nothing in particular, but it was obvious he was concentrating. "What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I just felt two extremely powerful kis coming to Earth, I couldnt tell if they were good or evil, but tell the others, ill get #17."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Chichi, call Gohan and tell him to come to Dende's tower as soon as possible, and no fooling around." Goku said. "On it." Chichi said.  
  
"Woman, I want you to call both Trunkses and tell them to come to that old green fool's tower place as soon as possible also." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Right, and my name is Bulma, not woman" Bulma stated jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Videl? Is Gohan there?"  
  
"Yes, let me get him." Videlsaid  
  
  
"Hello?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Son, Goku said to meet him at Dende's tower as soon as you can. And if Goten is with you, bring him."  
  
"Sure," Gohan confirmed.  
  
"Can you tell Pan and Bra to come also? They have grown incredibly strong since last time I spoke to them, they may be helpful this time,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"Ja ne,"  
  
  
  
  
"I felt these powers a few weeks ago, but they must have been hiding their true powers, they are now three times as strong and may be capable of winning in a fight with Goku and Vegeta," Dende said.  
  
"Ha! I am the strongest saiyan ever! They will be no match for my superior power!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Cut the ego stuff, you are the second strongest."  
  
"Yes Vegeta, they are very powerful, and this is no time for your ego to take over." Dende said.  
  
"We will be able to destroy them if we all combine our powers!" Tien said with too muhc overconfidence.  
  
"I dont know, we wont be able to be wished back though if we die, any of us, not even Krillin, maybe we should sit this one out," Yamcha said, "We may be able to help a little, but when it comes to the main battle, we will have to get out."  
  
"Yes, I agree" Chaout Zu said.  
  
"Me too, no offense, but you aren't powerful enough to defeat me or Bra," Pan said.  
  
"And we are girls," Bra laughed.  
  
"Yes, we all know, Goten, you and Trunks go use the gravity room, train until we contact you and saythey are here."  
  
"Right dad."  
  
"Right Goku-san"  
  
  
  
"This sounds serious, maybe we should turn it to the max," Goten said.  
  
"I agree. Lets do it little buddy!" Trunks said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, I dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and I will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiara was getting restless. *I haven't had anything 'good' in weeks! Why does this dehydrated crap, taste like crap?* Asher came in through the scouters, liked he sensed what she was thinking about. "Don't worry sis. The Earth food is remarkably tasteful."  
"And how did you know what I was thinking about??"  
"I didn't. I heard that stomach of yours." He chuckled at his own joke but immediately stopped when he sensed her power level go up.  
Kiara decided to change the subject. "When do we get there? I want some real food and to see the men down there!!" Asher frowned at this. "When did you start dating?" She facefaulted. "You idiot!! I am 24 years old. I need a man in my life!" She knew he was going to say something back to her. "But I need someone who can provide a challenge for me. First, you are my brother. Secondly, you are weaker than I. And last, do you know how boring it is being on the same ship as you? You are Mr. Nice Guy. I want someone with an attitude problem. I want..." She was cut off by Asher. "I get it!! You need a man badly. I don't think I can stand your bitchin' any longer. And to answer your previous question we land in three hours. She was silent when he said that. Asher sighed and thought to his self before he drifted off into sleep. *Are all little sisters this annoying?*  
  
*There isn't anything to do. And I am so hungry.* She looked over at Asher. She was a little worried now. Asher was sure someone was going to die. And she was bored. She didn't know what to do. But she also had weird thoughts about Earth. For some strange reason, she was certain Asher and her would never leave there. And she would eventually leave Asher. But that part scared her the most. He was all she had left now, and if some really good reason kept her from Asher, she needed to know it badly. All her life she has never had anyone she could rely on. But she was great at making friends and getting people to like her. But it was impossible to have someone she could trust. Asher she trusted, and would put her life in his hands if he thought she needed to. *I am happy I found the last of my family. I don't know what I would do if I lost him like I did my father.* A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help but to think about how she lost her father, Xander.   
  
(**flash-back scenes**)  
  
Kiara looked into the sky. Her long green hair swaying in the wind as she moved. She always wanted to know her mother. She finally got enough courage to ask her father one day. "Daddy, where did mommy ever go?" The tall, light blue handsome man turned to his only child. "I am sorry honey, but she died when planet Vegeta-sei exploded. I will explain it all when you are old enough to understand. "But daddy, why. Why couldn't she stay here with me. I want someone to play with." Tears spilled out of her eyes. She gave her father the look only three year olds could.  
It pained him to see her like that. *Don't get soft Xander. She is going to be the strongest female in the universe one day. Don't get soft on her.* Xander was thinking to himself. He tried to convince himself that he was getting soft on her, but in fact he was getting soft period. He lost his urge to kill when his brother betrayed him. *Zarbon why did you have to do it? I told you Freeza was a killer.* Xander was about to cry but pushed his emotions in the back of his mind.   
*I really need some help.* He looked at his daughter once again. He had to make her strong. She had his race and sayain blood in her. "Kiara, I need to start training you. I will not be easy either. And when we train, do not call me tousan or daddy. And most of all do not cry." Kiara jumped at the fierceness of his voice. "Do I have to?" She whimpered. "Yes!! Now go and get the armor I got you." She ran along to do as he said. *He has never yelled at me.*   
It broke his heart to do that to her. He knew he was never going to be the same again. He suddenly got lost into his thoughts. *Why did she have to leave me? What does she mean I am no challenge to her anymore?* All he had left of Jade was Kiara. He is determined for her to be a great fighter just like her mother. When Jade said she was leaving and wanted to take Kiara, it took everything he had not to cry. "No!! She is my only child. You have a son. Let me keep her." "She is just a baby. What do you know about them anyhow?" The look on Xander's face was enough to shut Jade up. Jade looked mad but stormed off to the nearest capsule. She was so mad that she couldn't take her daughter. But before she left she threw he prized possession at the Xander. "You better give this to her when she's older. And don't spoil her. I will get her back someday." She shut the capsule door and it zoomed off into space.   
Xander snapped out of his thoughts. *Didn't she know how much I loved her? Why is everyone dumping or betraying me?* He decided to stop thinking. He looked at Kiara when she walked in. He knew she was going to be a beautiful and strong warrior some day. He big brown eyes looked very pretty with her green hair. But he didn't understand her skin color. It had a deep tan to it like her mother's and pale blue tint. But it suited her well. He walked closer to her. She jumped back a little but relaxed when she saw his hands. *Is daddy going to give me that sword?*   
Xander looked at her again. He knew she loved her sword. But who wouldn't. It was impossible to break. The silver double edged blade shined in the lights. The handle was a nice grip decorated with pretty jewels. Kiara touched it. But pulled away before she could. "Here Kiara. It's yours. Your mother told me to give this to you before she died. So take good care of it." She smiled and grabbed the sword. Even though the sword was bigger than her, she love it. He was a little upset she would never remember her mother. But soon recomposed him self. "Come on Kiara, it's time to start your training." She shrunk down when she heard that tone in his voice again. "Yes da..., I mean Xander. He picked her up by the collar and flew to a secluded part of the planet.   
  
For the next ten years Kiara has gotten stronger and stronger. But she didn't realize her father's condition. Xander knew he was going to die soon. But he was happy at the way his life turned out. He had a strong beautiful daughter to show for it. But on this certain day, all of the training Xander has given her would show for it.  
  
"Xander, when am I going to have a 'real' fight? All I ever do is spar with you?" He turned to look at the impatient thirteen year old. He was going to snap at her due to her impatience but was cut off. The duo turned to look into the distance. What their eyes saw was what their brain wouldn't accept. "What is that thing? If they want a fight they are going to get one." Xander looked at his daughter like she was crazy. *She's about as stubborn as her mother.* A wistful, sad smile played on his lips. He then sensed a familiar power in the distance. All of a sudden the realization hit him. *What the hell is Zarbon doing here? He has been dead for years now!!* Xander was panicking. He noticed something different about his brother also. His pale blue skintone,med almost white. "Zarbon, what is the meaning of this?" Kiara turned to look at her father. "Papa, you know him?" She forgot all her rules of training as the figure moved closer. Xander knew he was going to die soon. "Kiara, my child, get off the planet now!!" "No! We can beat it. I know papa."   
Xander knew better. *How can you kill something that's already dead?* He looked at her, his last time. He saw the blood lust in her eyes. He knew she was going to make him proud one day. "Kiara, I love you. But please leave the planet for me?" She was still not convinced they should leave. "Papa we can kill it. And who is it?" "That's your uncle. His name is Zarbon. He was right-hand man to the being who destroyed your home planet." He quickly realized he made a mistake. Kiara do not get revenge. Just go!!" He used that tone in is voice again. He hasn't used since she was three. She shrunk back down at it too. He was secretly pleased it still had it's effect though. "I am sorry my daughter, I must leave you now. Remember I love you." She was too stunned to talk. Xander breathed deeply and charged at Zarbon. Xander rose into the air to deliver the first strike. "Akuma Dragon Rage!!" Xander fell to the ground tired. *That was my strongest blast. I hope it works.* He didn't have time to recover as he was struck again and again in the back my ki blasts. *I am getting too old for this.* He knew it was a hopeless battle. But before he died he wanted to know why.   
"Brother dearest, why are you doing this? Why are you here?" He said that the gentlest way he knew how. Zarbon looked at him in a confused way. "I am not your brother. I may have been, but not anymore." Xander looked at him puzzled. "Then who are you?" "That is not important. I am here to pay a debt of vengeance. In my past life you have done something to me. I won't remember, but I know I must kill you. My spirit will not rest until you are dead" At this point Xander was horrified. *What kind of shit is this. And what did I ever do to him? If it's about me not joining him with Freaa, then I am going to die.* Xander kept his insecurities to his self. He got ready to defend his life, with everything he had. Even though it isn't enough.  
  
Kiara was scared. *I shouldn't be scared. I am a sayain, and I have my father's blood in my veins. I just hope nothing happens to papa. He's all I have left.* She watched in horror as her father was struck in the head. He cried out in pain. She then saw something new. Her father had a new move. Her father did some fancy moves with his hands and cried out, "Ice Demon Fire!!" When he said that, a being leapt out of his hands and went at her uncle. He let out a piercing scream as the being closed around him. It burned inside a frozen shell. She turned her head away so she couldn't see the grotesque site. She looked back to see her father exhausted. She was running towards him, when a menacing laughter made her stop.  
  
"Fool!! When do expect to give up? I told you my spirit will not rest until you are dead. So just give up! You are going to die anyways!!" Xander realized some truth to his words. But he would not give up, no matter what. He struggled to get up, but he finally did it. He glanced around his surroundings. His blood ran cold. *I thought I told her to leave!! I don't want to see her suffer, emotionally or physically. "Kiara leave now!!" But she was frozen to the spot she was. Her mind was telling her to move, but her heart said stay. She had some strange feeling she needed to see this. So she stayed.   
He knew she couldn't go. He knew that also. But he could still try. He used the last of his strength to knock her out. While he was gathering energy, a blue beam came through his heart. Crisom ooze ran all over his delicate, soft, blue skin. He fell hard on the rocky ground. For Kiara time stopped. As she looked into his glossy eyes, she saw him mouth three words. "...I...love...you..." Then for him everything went black. She was sad. She was about to cry, but realize this shouldn't happen. She saw her 'uncle' smile at his handy-work. She was totally pissed off. As her anger grew so did her power. All at once her rage became so intense she let out a battle cry. But that didn't last long. Her lungs couldn't produce no more sound but she still kept screaming. Xander's death replayed in her mind. With that a sudden power boost came over her. Her long green hair stood straight up. It looked like it was on fire. Her eyes became white, but she saw blood. Her rage didn't end there. She kept screaming and yelling. Another power wave swept over her. Her spiky blonde hair, now had green streaks. But she had a weird presence about her. She looked at Zarbon and charged at him. He tilted his head back and laughed. "Pitiful little girl. Do you miss your daddy? My work is done here. I don't have time to baby-sit you." He laughed again. But her anger still rose. She yelled, "Obsidian Butterfly!!" But it went past him. He grinned as he faded away. His evil laughter still ringing in her ears. His presence left her for good, never to return again. Her power drained her body as she fell. And everything went black.  
  
(**end flash-back**)  
  
Kiara woke up in a sweat. Asher leaned over her with worry written all over her face. He looked into her dreams. He saw what she went through. But by just looking at her you couldn't tell. She was smiling or eating all the time. He felt so sorry he wasn't there to save her. "Kiara, are you okay?" She switched back into reality. "Yes. Just a little shaken up. Don't worry about me." She smiled a small smile. But he still frowned. He knew she was strong but still, that didn't keep him from worrying.   
"I am hungry. Are you sure all we have is that dehydrated crap?" He smiled. She ate more than he did but didn't show it. "Yes. That's all we have. Wait till we land again." Instead of protesting she asked, "When do we get there?" He looked at the computer screens. "I think about four hours, maybe less than that." She smiled. She was going to get some food. She was going to get stronger. And her favorite reason... she was going to find a man. She smiled at the idea. "What are you smiling for?" She smiled wider. It was so easy to talk to him. "I am going to get me a man and some food on Earth." Asher regretted asking her that question. *Why do I even bother?!?*  
  
  
  
  
On Earth, Goku and Vegeta were sparring. They decided they needed to work out before they came. Goku suddenly tensed up. He felt some enormous powers heading closer to Earth. He stopped to see if his partner could sense them too. "Hey Vegeta. Do you sense the powers coming closer out there?" Goku pointed towards the sky. Vegeta concentrated a bit and felt them too. "Yeah. I wonder what they want. Can't be too bad though. I need a good challenge. Your weakness is beginning to bore me." Goku ignored him. It would be a while before the powers got here. "Vegeta let's just keep sparring until they come. That way, we'll be ready." Vegeta's only reply was a punch in the chest at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Goku was really tense now. He felt the powers and they would be here soon. Bulma (both), Chi Chi, Krillin, #18, #17, Yamucha, Tienshinhan, Vegeta, and the little mime dude came. Vegeta was cracking his knuckles for a good fight again. They decided to leave the kids out of this for a while. *I hope we can take them on without the brats coming.* That was one of the many thoughts that ran through Vegeta's head. All of the fighters were too busy to notice a young woman walking along the rocks.   
*I wonder what those weirdoes are doing? Maybe they can help me find animals along here.* The thought of poor animals dying in rock fields brought tears to her hazel eyes. She was constantly pushing her chestnut hazel hair out of her face. Suddenly she heard something in the sky. She turned to where the weird men were looking at. She used all of her will power not to faint there. *Is that really a spaceship?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
"Kiara, brace yourself. We will be landing in fifteen minutes." She grunted in reply. Asher was looking at the monitor. *I hope this is a smooth landing. And I hope they are not looking for a fight.* Asher turned to his sister. He knew she was going to like Earth. The food was exquisite. But he still didn't want her dating. It never crossed his mind that she could take care of herself. "Kiara, please don't let your first words down there be: 'Where's the food?' or 'Where's the cute guys at?'" He laughed at her. Her skin tone changed to a light tannish blue coloring. "I am not going to act in such a way. I am going to be polite and sweet." She flashed him a toothy grin. He smiled as the ship landed with a thud.  
*Note to self: Never let Asher land ships in future.* She shook her head to get her thoughts in order. "Are you okay? I kind of landed it a bit too hard." She sighed as he helped her up. "Shall I escort you to the Earth terrain, my dear sister?" She smiled a sugary smile and replied, "Yes you may. Brother dearest."  
  
  
  
The Z fighters got ready for a fight when they saw a tall man with raven black hair exit the ship. When they started to deliver the first strike they stopped. Out the ship came the most beautiful creature they have ever seen. She had long silky green hair. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. But the most precious thing about her was her skin color. It had a deep tan to it with a pale blue tint. Her body was remarkable. The curves the legs, everything was perfect. "Wow!! She's pretty." When the words left Krillin's mouth #18 slapped him over the head. Yamucha passed out. Vegeta and Goku couldn't turn their eyes away. But had to cause they were getting sore. When Goku and Vegeta turned to look at their mates they were confused. They followed their eyes to the man. He had brown dark eyes. That complemented his facial features well. Perfect skin. A cool nice tan that made wonders for his broad, muscular chest. The fighters stopped staring when they saw the blushes on the aliens faces.  
  
In a low whisper Kiara asked Asher, "Why are they staring at us like that?" He smiled. She had no idea what was going through these peoples head. In the same low whisper he said, "They are just seeing how we look like. After all we did come from space." She accepted his answer as they went all the way outside.   
"Hello. My name is Asher. And this is my sister Kiara. We would like to speak with Prince Vegeta and Kakarott." Vegeta looked at the man that called him self Asher. *I know I know him. He has close ties with me. But who is he?* Asher flinched when he saw Vegeta study him, with ice, cold, black eyes. "My prince, maybe you would remember me. I am Asher son of Tulpa and Jade. You trained me. And I am your cousin." The recognition clicked in Vegeta's head. *He is my cousin. But I don't remember him having a sister.* Kiara looked at her brother. He knew all the answers. "If you are wondering about my sister, she is of no relation to you. Her father is Xander, Zarbon's brother." Vegeta made a gagging sound. And Kiara frowned. "She's related to that blue freak, I killed?!?" He smirked and Kiara's frowned deepened.   
Asher sensed his sister's hostility spoke again. "I need to warn you about Red Woman's Husband. We have two years until they come. I have ten potara earrings so we can fuse. It is very necessary we do this. We need to train in The Room of Spirit and Time." Before anyone could ask about Red Woman's Husband, Kiara threw them a DVD tape. "Play that. I will tell you about the villains we will be facing. When my brother was explaining to me. I took the time to record it. So I couldn't forget." The men raced to touch the thing that just previously came out of her grasp. Kiara still didn't take her look of confusion off of her face. Bulma gave them her portable DVD player so they could watch it. Goku and Vegeta had determined looks on their faces when the tape was finished. "We have to get stronger. Do you have the earrings with you now?" Asher showed Goku the rings. "We will begin training as soon as you are ready." Asher and Kiara smiled and nodded.   
Mirai Bulma spoke up. "Where will you be staying?" The duo turned and looked at her. "We will be just fine ma'am. My sister and I are very resourceful." She was about to protest but Asher beat her to it. "We would though like to look around your beautiful planet. If you don't mind." Asher walked along but Kiara stayed behind. "Sorry bro, but I have got to go find me a man." Asher fell over anime style. He warned her to be careful and told her to meet him at the ship at sundown. She hastily agreed. And everyone went their separate ways.  
  
  
She couldn't take her eyes from the ship. But decided she needed to so she could finish her work. *I must be working to hard. I just saw a cute alien and a hoochie come out of a spaceship.* When she realized that she was checking out aliens, she sat down. *I really need a boyfriend.* She was thinking about everything that happened over the past minutes.  
"Now what am I gonna do? I don't even know this planet." Asher was complaining to no one in particular. He walked down the rocky feilds. He decided he was going to fly but something caught his eye. "I wonder who that is?" His curiosity got the best of him and he walked closer to the girl sitting against a big boulder.   
*Maybe I can go to the club tonight and find a man.* She was tremendously pissed off that she was checking out aleins. Her hazel hair kept blowing in her face. She suddenly looked up and saw him. *Oh my goodness!?! I hope I don't faint. Anyways, what is HE doing here?* She tried to cower closer to the rock.   
Asher looked at her. *She is cute. Maybe Kiara isn't the only one who's going to get hooked-up on Earth.* He smirked and walked a little closer to her. "Um... Hello. What's your name." Before he could anticipate anything he heard an ear peircing scream. "You!! You!! You are a... a...." She fainted before she could finish her sentence. *What did I do? I got rid of the scar, and people are still afraid of me. Can't they see I am a nice guy?!?!* He picked her up and laid her in the shade. It was a few minutes when she came back into coinscienseness.  
*I hope I didn't see what I thought I saw.* The girl slowly opened her eyes again, and wish she hadn't. "Who are you?" She asked frantically. Asher chuckled a little bit. *Maybe she saw the ship.* He didn't respond at first, but helped her up. "Sorry for the lack of introduction, my name is Asher. What's yours?" The girl looked up at him. Then spat out, "I don't really give a damn what your name is. Just leave me alone. And go back to whatever backwater planet you came from." Asher was surprised at how bold she was. "Fiesty! Now would you be so kind and tell me your name?" She was getting aggravated. "If I tell you will you leave?" She was trying her best to hide her nervousness. So she kept her attitude in check. "I'll think about it. But you also have to tell me what you think of me." She grumbled. "Fine, whatever. My name is Megan. And I think you are an annoying, weird, strange, but very cute alien." She walked as fast as she could away from him. *I can't believe what I said. I called an alien cute?!?* She was mentally kicking herself.   
Asher smirked. He looked more sayain when he did that. *I guess that answers my question that she saw my spaceship. But she also thinks I am cute.* He walked faster to catch up with her. "Megan, can I talk to you? Since you know I am not from around here." She stopped. She couldn't decide if she was more mad or afraid of him. *What does it take to get rid of him??* He lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned and faced him. Her eyes were ablaze. Asher jumped back when he saw her eyes. *They look like they are on fire. They are the prettiest and scariest thing I have ever seen.* "Just leave me alone, weird alien dude. I won't tell anyone I've met an alein today." She knew she wouldn't, unless she wanted to go to the nut house. "I just wanted to say..." Asher didn't know what to say. He liked her, but he couldn't understand why. "Say what?!?" Megan was getting impatient. "Can you show me around sometime. I don't know this place that good. Maybe we can..." She cut him off. *Maybe he's asking me out on a date. I should go. He is cute, and he hasn't tried to kill me yet. So maybe I should try and be nice.* "I will take you to a party tonight. You will meet me here two hours after sundown. If I do this, will you leave me alone?" Asher smiled. *She probably likes me.* "Yeah. Thanks a lot too." She frowned, but was smiling inside. *I wonder if the alien knows how to kiss?* "Remember what I said too, Asher." He grinned. She didn't call him alien. "I will. I don't want to get on your bad side." She didn't hear him as she walked away.  
"I got to get back to the ship and tell Kiara." He couldn't wait to see the look on his sister's face, when he told her that he got a date.  
  
  
--back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta, do you think those kids are telling the truth?" Vegeta tensed slightly. "Yes, Kakarott. That boy is MY cousin. The royal family does not lie, unless they have a good excuse." He smirked but continued, "But his sister, I do not know about. I think she is honest. Someone as pretty as she couldn't lie either." When the last word left his mouth, Bulma smashed a frying pan over his head.   
"Woman!! What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked at Bulma. "What wrong with me?!?! You were checking some girl out--" Vegeta interrupted her. "Like you were not checking the boy out too." She blushed and dropped the pan. Vegeta shot a smug smirk at her. She marched out of the room trying her best to hold on to what ever shred of dignity she had left.   
"Kakarott!! We didn't finish our spar. And I am in no shape to die so soon. Get your sorry excuse for a sayain tailess butt over here now!!" Goku followed Vegeta into the gravity room, when the ringing left his ears. "Yeah, Vegeta. But why do you have to yell so loudly?" Goku grinned sheepishly with his hand behind his head. Vegeta 'hmph' in reply.   
  
  
  
  
--On kami's lookout  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Pan complained. "And why didn't they take us with them."   
"Chill out babe. It's only been two hours. They had their reasons I guess." Trunks tried his best to comfort Pan. But only got smacked on the head for his efforts.   
"Trunks, leave her alone. If she wanted your comfort I think she would ask for it." Bra said in defense for her friend.  
"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion now did I Bra? What do you think Goten and Trunks." Chibi Trunks said glaring at his sister.  
"I am not going to say anything. I don't know about you, but the girls have gotten stronger. And I don't want to be their punching bag." Goten said looking at his friend.  
"Same for me. I really don't want to see them really mad." Mirai Trunks said catching what their conversation was about.  
Chibi Trunks glared at all of them but stopped when he received an equally cold glare from Pan.  
"Shut up all of you!! You are all giving me a headache!!" Pan half yelled half screamed.  
"Whatever," was the only answer she received from Bra.  
  
They were silent for a while until they got bored hanging around and went home or to go out on dates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*He should be here by now! where the hell is he?* Megan thought to herself. She had been standing in the spot she had met Asher at nearly 6 hours ago. She was looking extremely impatient and very mad.  
  
"Well you know, most people would have known I was right behind you the whole time," Asher said with a little sarcasm. "So where is this party at?"  
  
"It is a few blocks away, it might take a while to get there...." Megan said.  
  
"Dont worry, I have our transportation covered," Asher swept her up and flew off, thinking of how beautiful she was. She was wearing a black spaghetti string top and nice fitting black shorts to go with them. Asher couldnt help but notice her perfect curves, perfect cheek bones, and to be general, a perfectly slulpted body.  
  
"You seem silent, why is that?" Megan asked.  
  
"I was thinking about a friend of mine," Asher lied.  
  
"Stop!" Megan screamed.  
  
"What? Did I pass it?"  
  
"You are right above it"  
  
"Right." Asher smiled sheepishly and landed softly on the ground, holding Megan in his arms.  
  
"Who is this guy? Baby you know I dont like you being with other men, so tell me, who is he?" a really nasty looking guy said in a New Jersey tone of voice. He had about 10 or 15 men behind him, all dressed the same: tight shirt, black vest, tattoos, black leather pants, and a bandana on his forehead.  
  
"Leave me alone Preston, the reason I broke up with you is because you slept with other women and never talked to me at all, so leave now, or I will call the cops,"  
  
Preston glared at Asher, Asher stared at him blankly. " Whats your name pretty boy?" Preston said.  
  
Asher did not move his lips, but the words were heard in all of Preston's gang's heads... the words they heard were in a menacing whisper; "I am your worst nightmare". All of the men looked around at who had talked. Asher still had not opened his mouth once the entire time. Suddenly, he flew at Preston, punching his face and sweeping out his legs, bringing up his foot, and slamming it down on his sternum, breaking it. Preston's gang stared in awe, one pulled out a knife, and a few more pulled out chains and bats.  
  
"Asher run!" Megan screamed.  
  
Asher shook his head as the whole gang attacked at once. He did not flinch, he disappeared and was found standing on one finger on the top of Prestons nose. "Oh man, this guy is good," one of the trashy men said. Asher flipped up and kicked the bats out of everyones hands, and flicked one finger at them and sent a wave of invisible ki energy at them, just enough to knock them all out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Preston Lightfoot," Asher said. Megan gawked and said, "How did you know his last name?"  
  
"I have my ways,"  
  
"Well lets go before they call the cops," Megan said.  
  
"Okay," Asher said and walked off with Megan close to him, so if she were to be met by any of her ex-boyfriends, he would be there to stop them.  
  
"So you left him because he was doing other girls? Did he not give you enough or what?" Asher asked curiously.  
  
"No! I am saving my purity, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Megan said.  
  
"Sorry, well at our age, most people have done the dirty deed at least once, myself NOT included," Asher said smirking.  
  
"Well I am on the list of NOTS too." Megan said rudely.  
  
"So anyways, where is thi-" Asher was cut off by sirens wailing and police shouting, "Dont make any sudden moves buddy! You too pretty lady!"  
  
"Asher, listen to him!" Megan said urgently.  
  
"Why should I? When I can do this..." Asher smirked and said, "What is the problem? I was simply defending my girlfriend from harm by her ex-boyfriend biker. They all wanted to hurt us, so I just knocked them out, they shouldnt even go to the hospital," Asher had an extreme tone of innocence in his voice, almost as if he were a lost child.  
  
"Okay, just dont hurt anyone else, and be careful!" The officer said.  
  
"Okay mister, I promise, and we wont get drunk either!" Megan said cheerily. *I am starting to like Asher more than I already do...* Megan thought to herself as they flew off, her tight in his arms, protecting her from wind in her face.  
  
"Man that was close, I had to use a lot of my power to sound that innocent!" Asher exclaimed half heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Megan said.  
  
"Hey there is something I found today, and I was going to show this to you....." Asher said as he flew a little higher up.  
  
"What is it? Megan asked.  
  
"Youll see.... just hold your breath okay?" Asher said.  
  
"Alright, but you had better not drop me!"  
  
"I promise I wont drop you."  
  
Asher flew to a shore far away, and he told Megan to hold her breath, and brace herself.  
  
"Okay!" Megan said.  
  
Asher shot into the water, still holding Megan in his arms, he continued, but at a slower pace. He swam down, and a shark came at him, large mouth thrashing. Asher shot a small blast at it and blew it into pieces.  
  
Asher flew further down, and finally went straight forward, and flew back up, when Megan looked up to see above her, she saw an underwater cave looming up at them.  
  
Asher came into the cave head first, he was taller than Megan and he was able to breathe again, Megan however almost lost her breath from the beauty of the cave.  
  
"This is beautiful," Megan barely whispered.  
  
"That is why I took you here, you fit in with it, a beautiful lady in a beautiful place, it is too perfect to be true..."  
  
"About that thing you told the cops...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About you being my boyfriend," Megan said trying to sound casual.  
  
"I was trying to get them to back off, I didnt mean any harm, dont get mad, please," Asher held up his hands as a sign of surrender.  
  
"I was going to ask this earlier, but you brought me here, but since we are alone, can I please tell you?"  
  
"Of course you can," Asher sat down on a large rock and layed back.  
  
"So since you saved me and lied to protect me, all on your first day, would you consider me your girlfriend?" Megan asked trying pathetically to sound like she was only making conversation.  
  
"Maybe..." Asher smirked and laughed at her red face. Even if he had no telepathic abilities, he could still read all over her face that she liked him. He smiled more as she stuttered trying to get out the next words.  
  
"S. s....s....ssssoooo c--c-ca-can I be your girlfriend?"  
  
Asher broke into a full head of laughter at her embarrasment and quickly shut up when she gave him her cold look. He thought *Oh my God, she is so beautiful, and yet, so strong, she may make good friends with Kiara*  
  
" I try to be nice and kind to a new person and I get this! Sheesh! this is the last time I try to be polite!" Megan yelled.  
  
"Hey, dont get mad, I was only laughing at how funny you looked trying not to show your embarrasment, sorry," Asher said with a little disappointment.  
  
"Well the way you laughed at me was mean! I really like you and you laugh at me! I dont think sorry is going to do!" Megan yelled.  
  
"Maybe this will..." Asher said as he walked to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He pulled himself closer to her and kissed her. *Damn! He is a GOOD kisser!* Megan thought with surprise.  
  
"Better?" Asher asked.  
  
"Much," Megan said slyly, "But I think I want a little more..." she crawled to him and kissed him again, this time she had control, not to mention the element of surprise, which worked to her advantage as she was able to lightly open his mouth with her tongue and probe around teasing him and making him "hmmpf" in surprise.  
  
"Whoa, so I guess that answered your question huh?" Asher said as he tried to grasp the taste of her soft lips one last time.  
  
"Well that all depends on what you think," Megan teased again.  
  
"Well I think it makes me very close to you, but not quite enough,"Megan frowned as he said it. "I am hungry....." he said as he gave her an eye, "I think I want a little bit of-" he was cut off as he kissed her and they once again had to break it off minutes later for lack of oxygen. "Megan." he said.  
  
"What?" Megan asked.  
  
"I think I wanted some of Megan, and; mmm mmm mmm, it was good," Asher laughed as he said it.  
  
"Are you two love birds going to be here all night? some married couples here want to have some fun too," Chichi said laughing.  
  
"Yes, maybe it would be best if you can sort of," Bulma motioned her hand towards the watery exit, "you know, shoo and find another place?"  
  
"Yes this place is a little taken by us," Goku laughed out.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! You find the dumbest things funny!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh shit!" Asher grabbed Megan and flew as fast as he possibly could out the exit, swearing to himself making a mental note to find a special cave just for Megan and him.  
  
  
  
"Well that certainly was interesting." Megan said a few minutes later as she dried out her hair and looked at Asher turning extremely red.  
  
" Well my "long lost cousin" just discovered I have a girlfriend when I havent been here for two days, and it took him a few years to decide that he likes Bulma!"  
  
"Who is Bulma, and who is your cousin? Oh wait! Bulma is the head of Capsule Corp. and her husband must be your cousin! So that makes you an heir to the Capsule Corp. foundation! Cool!"  
  
"No, Trunks and his younger sister Bra are the heirs, I am simply a friend and cousin of Vegeta, nothing special okay?"  
  
"Okay, sorry I mentioned it. Isnt Trunks the kid who won the Tenkaichi Boudoukai when he was about 8?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How do you know so much? You just came here a few hours ago!"  
  
"I have telepathic abilities,"  
  
"So thats how you scared Preston the loser so bad..." Megan said thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Lets finish what we started in the cave..." Asher said.  
  
"Not to be rude, but I dont believe in sex before marriage," Megan said.  
  
"I dont either, I was talking about the kiss..." Asher said laughing.  
  
"Oh..thats what..well dont I feel stupid." Megan remarked quietly.  
  
"Beauty and stupitidy are not two traits that God mixes together." Asher said.  
  
"Are you attempting to flatter me? Or just stating a religous quote or something?" Megan asked curiously.  
  
"Well you could say I am doing both." Asher smirked as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Good enough." Megan said as he drew her in for another kiss........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hmmmm.....I wonder where the hot guys are at!* Kiara thought to herself as she walked through the mall. *He looks good...nooo...too hairy...oohh. he is NICE looking! No, wait, he has a girlfriend...* Kiara was wandering around when she slammed into a big man, one of the men whom Asher had hurt before, he had a bloody nose but was walking around like it hadnt happened.  
  
"Watch where your going you little witch! Say! you are sexy! How about coming with me into the bathroom here?"  
  
"Back off Sparky, I dont go for men who have more cellulite than brains," Kiara remarked.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" this man said. He cracked his knuckles and was about to throw a punch at her. Kiara would be able to defend herself.  
  
"Why dont you try fighting a guy?" a figure said, he was standing tall and proud, arms crossed, and purple hair wisping in his face as a slight wind blew through the open-roofed mall.  
  
"Look, I already fought a pretty boy earlier, make things easier on yourself, I know martial arts, and I can hurt you," the man said.  
  
"Try,"  
  
"Sparky" flew at Trunks and ran with speed above average, but not fast enough for Trunks, who stood like he wasnt there at all. Trunks appeared directly in front of the man, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Is it me? Or does it take a weak person to try to harm a person weaker than him physically just to satisfy his own sexual and egotistical cravings?" Trunks asked coldly. He held two fingers in the mans face, and distracting him with the two fingers in the air, made a sharp movement with his other hand, straightened out fingers, hard as rock, driving into the man's throat. Blood spilled out of his collapsed windpipe, and the man fell loosely to the ground.  
  
"Well that seemed easy enough," Trunks said as he wiped the blood off on a paper towel.  
  
"I could have taken care of myself," Kiara said, but she was really thinking, *Oh my Gosh! This guy is majorly hot! Maybe I should ask him out? NO! He is bloody! Bloody men arent appealing, but look at his arms! and his chest! Oh my!* she nearly passed out on her feet.  
  
Trunks began to walk away but she stopped him. "Where are you going?"   
  
Trunks responded by saying, "Slowly insane,what are you doing here this late anyways?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for a place to stay..my brother and I could always sleep in our spaceship, but you know that that wouldnt be too comfortable. So can we please stay at your place?"  
  
"Normally I would say no, but you are really pretty, and if you are an alien, then maybe my dad would be able to keep you from harming my mother or sister."  
  
*If only he knew how powerful I really am!* Kiara thought to herself.  
  
"So it is a yes?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Neat!"  
  
  
  
"I dont know, you just met this guy at the mall? And he is offering to let you stay at his place? Maybe he is going to try to hurt you or something..." Asher said a few minutes later, he had taken Megan home after playing for a while, and was now standing with Kiara talking about Trunks, who was standing a few yards away.  
  
"I know it sounds wierd, but I feel like he isnt lying. He is trustworthy, I know it." Kiara complained as Asher crossed his arms and shook his head lightly, really emphasizing his 'no' by the way he looked.  
  
"At least let me check him over for a few things first," Asher said reluctantly as Kiara stuck out her bottom lip and gave him chocolate brown puppy eyes, "I am only doing this because of that damn look!" Asher said.  
  
  
"He seems alright, wait....no.....oh my..."Asher said a few minutes later as he read Trunks' mind while he didnt even know what was going on.  
  
"What 'oh my'? What the hell did you do?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well Mr. Trunks Briefs, it appears to me that you are Vegeta's son, am I correct?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Trunks asked, he had been standing around while the extremely good looking young lady named Kiara sat talking to her brother, Asher.  
  
"Nevermind, lets go," Asher said as he, Kiara, and Trunks flew home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It took you that long to figure out who I was?" Mirai Trunks said a few minutes later. They stood in the Capsule Corp. mansion while Kiara got dressed in Bra's room with some of Bra's old clothes. Pan and Chibi Trunks were there and were believed to be necking in Trunks' room.  
  
"Hey, I wasnt expecting Vegeta to have a son okay?" Asher said. He was wearing a tight black shirt, and a pair of black shorts that came down nearly to his knees, but not quite, showing off his well sculpted body, nearly causing Bra to pass out. Goten stood behind her with his arms crossed and a look of disgust on his face at Asher.  
  
"What are you looking at you low class saiyan scum?" Vegeta asked as he walked in.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, he is just looking at Asher, sizing him up, he doesnt have to keep his looks away from him, heck Asher is in better shape than us all, I dont blame Goten for not liking him much," Goku said with a grin, "and look at the way Bra is looking at him, it is bound to make Goten a little jealous!"  
  
"Shut up dad!" Goten yelled with a hint of embarrasment to his voice.  
  
"Well, this is where we are staying tonight Asher!" Kiara said as she walked downstairs. She was wearing short shorts, blue with a small fringe on them, a tight white shirt, and her wavy hair cascaded around her shoulders. Mirai Trunks gave her a look, turned blue, and fainted.  
  
"Stupid excuse for a son!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh please Dad, you do have to admit, she looks pretty good," Chibi Trunks said as he walked out with Pan," as soon as he said it, Pan turned on him, giving him a look that said, "if you touch her I will rip your head off".   
  
"Hey honey I was just kidding, she looks pretty, but not as pretty as you," Chibi Trunks soothed.  
  
Asher raised an eyebrow and said, "I can feel the attraction you have towards Pan, and most men arent able to control the attraction felt for Kiara, I am impressed that you dont faint like the other one did."  
  
"Shut up Asher, I dont need you to protect me,"  
  
"As you wish sister deary," Asher said as he stalked off into the house, going to his room to sleep.  
  
"What is up with him?" Pan asked.  
  
"He is probably still embarrased that we caught him kissing that girl in our cave," Bulma and Chichi both said as they walked into the room also.  
  
"He was what?!? That dirty little piece of crap! He got someone to go out with before I even met a half-decent guy! Sheesh!" Kiara said.  
  
"Well, it runs in the royal line of Saiyans to get women quickly," Vegeta remarked, but was hit over the head by Bulma who said, "You loser, it took you a while to snag me, so dont say it didnt take long!"  
  
Goku and everyone else laughed, as Mirai Trunks still lay on the floor, passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day outside the Capsule Corp. mansion. Chibi Trunks had slept over at Goku's house after fighting with Vegeta about whether he was a royal Saiyan or not, and if Asher had more authority than he did. Goten slept over at the mansion because Chibi Trunks had taken his spot in his room.  
  
Asher yawned as he woke up to the smell of breakfast wafting into his room. He walked out and saw that Megan was sitting at the table with Bra, talking and laughing. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and discovered he wasnt dreaming, Megan really was there. He nearly passed out from embarrasment as Bulma snickered and said, "Hey look, its the two lovey dovey dolls, hehehe..."  
  
"What are you talking about Mom?" Bra asked, she still had not been told about the "incident" in the cave.  
  
"Oh nevermind,"  
  
"Hi Asher, how did you sleep?" Megan asked cheerily.  
  
"Wait! How do you know his name? Have you two met before?" Bra asked with a sly grin.  
  
Asher hung his head in embarrasment, "Yes, we sort of went out last night,"  
  
"Oh cool! My second-cousin is going out with my friend since 8th grade, wonderful!" Bra said happily, if she was being sarcastic, you couldnt tell.  
  
"Good morning everybody," Mirai Trunks said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man! You get hotter every time I see you!" Kiara said as she walked in also, as she passed by Trunks, she managed at snag at his butt. Trunks jumped and passed out for lack of air, he hadnt been expecting such a beautiful woman to do such an obscene thing. "Does he always pass out when something like that happens?" Kiara asked. She was laughing too hard to talk extremely well but managed it anyways.  
  
"I guess so, last night he just passed out when you walked down the stairs for no reason!" Asher exclaimed sarcastically, "Hey Sis, you think maybe he likes you? Woo Woo."  
  
"Shut the hell up you idiot! At least I wasnt necking in my cousins "secret cave underwater with a girl I just met!"   
  
"Oh crap who told you about that?!?" Megan and Asher both asked in an almost yelling tone.  
  
"Bulma told me about it last night after you went to sleep,"  
  
Asher and Megan exchanged looks, Asher decided to surprise them all, in his mind, he directed his thoughts to Megan, he said, "I say we let them know that we are going to go out. Shall we?". Megan nodded her head slightly and walked to Asher, curling up into his chest and kissing him deeply before breaking it off for a gulp of air. Bulma, Bra and Kiara just stared in disbelief as Megan and Asher sat down, fingers entwined in the others, at the breakfast table and said, "So when is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Hyuh? what the heck happened?" Trunks groaned as he began to wake up, he saw Kiara was still there and nearly passed out again.  
  
"Hi Trunks! What's up baby?!?" Kiara asked as she walked to him and ran a finger down his chest, teasing him terribly and making him turn blue from total embarrasment. She cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look up at her, she kissed him lightly, just a brush of lips, but it was enough.  
  
"Get the hell away from my sister you piece of shit!" Asher yelled as he threw Kiara off of Trunks, and dragged Trunks outside and stood him up.  
  
"Power up, we are going to train whether you like it or not!"  
  
"But I cant beat you, you are too strong!"  
  
"I dont give a damn, now power up!" Asher's ki flared to life as he skipped right over supersaiyan 1 and 2 and went straight to three.  
  
"Oh man this is not good!" Trunks said as he attempted to run away, in a blur of speed, Asher caught him and was about to punch him when, "Lazer beam.....blast!" Kiara screamed as her green ki beam flew at Asher and knocked him back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get back inside! NOW!" Asher roared as he ran at Trunks again.  
  
"Asher stop it please! Dont hurt him! I was trying to get you mad, please dont hurt him, he didnt do anything to you! I dont want to have to hurt my own brother! "  
  
"What?" Asher asked as he powered down.  
  
"You heard me, I was just trying to make you mad,"  
  
"Can I go inside now?" Trunks asked as he lay on the ground, the impact from Kiara's blast had knocked him back too, and he was now laying on the ground about 20 feet away.  
  
"Get up you sorry excuse for a son!" Vegeta barked as he came out of the gravity room. He had been training with Goku for about 2 hours when they felt Asher's ki flare violently and surpass their own powers."You are pretty damn strong, strong enough to beat the Prince of Saiyans, maybe strong enough to take me on," Vegeta remarked coldly as he stared at his cousin.  
  
"I am sorry, fogive me my King," Asher bowed to one knee, "I was angry, I felt the need to protect my sister,"  
  
"Get up! You have no need to apologize when you are Royalty! Especially to other Royalty! Now get up and lets eat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Piccolo was in the air, meditating, when all of a sudden; "Hiya Mr. Piccolo! Whats up?!?" Piccolo fell out of the sky as his friend Gohan came crashing in with Videl and Kiara.  
  
"Who is she? And why does she have a tail? Is she a Saiyan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes, she is, but she wont harm you, she is the half sister of Vegeta's cousin, Asher, he will be coming here shortly with Chibi and Mirai Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Goku and Vegeta, we are all to go to Kami's tower and train, we will explain when we get there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why did your brother react so violently when you kissed me this morning?" Mirai Trunks asked Kiara as they both flew to Kami's tower.  
  
"Why do you think? He is older than I am, and he thinks he needs to protect me, even though when in a controlled battle, I am much stronger than he is." Kiara explained, "Though his power when he is enraged is incredibly enormous, he doesnt concentrate hard enough to control it fully, what we see is only a portion of his true power, if you were to ever get him really mad, we would all be in danger if we made him angry."  
  
"Damn, and I thought he was just another pretty face," Trunks joked, but he was really thinking, *I know how that guy knew what my name was last night, he must have the same abilities I do, but to a higher extent than mine, I want to train with him in the Room.*  
  
*Okay! No! dang, man this guy is hard to read when he is angry!* Trunks thought later as he watched Vegeta and Asher spar. He was attempting pathetically to read his mind, but then he sensed an extremely low ki head towards them, so he decided to check it out.  
  
"Oh Hi Megan!" Trunks called a few minutes later as he discovered the low ki had been Asher's girlfriend.  
  
"Hi, is Asher there? Bulma told me he was but I wasnt sure, so I flew here in my car. Megan motioned to her air-car as she stood at the edge of Kami's tower and tried to brush the hair out of her face because the wind.  
  
Asher had been sparring with Vegeta, and looked to the side of him, to see Megan, he stopped dead to look her over; pale blue tanktop with tight black jeans. She had no makeup on, and looked beautiful even without it. Asher's observations earned him a hard punch to the gut and a roundhouse kick that sent him flying off of the tower. He flew back up and smiled childishly at Megan, who was choking her laughter with a fake cough.  
  
"Man! Darn elevations! Making me sick!" Megan said playfully.  
  
"Oh please, Ill believe that when low class Saiyans fly!" Asher stated, he too was speaking playfully.  
  
"Hey look! Goku and Goten are here!" Trunks yelled as Goku and Goten flew and landed in front of Asher. Vegeta burst into uncontrollable laughter and could not stop until Goku raised an eyebrow and said, "What is he on?". Everyone laughed except Vegeta, who shut up and stood up again. "We had better start training, who is first?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Wait, we have to wait for Pan and Bra to get here so they can-" he was cut off as Gohan flew up and yelled, "Hey dad! I got the perfect idea!!!!"  
  
"What is it son?" Goku asked.  
  
"We can use the dragon balls to wish back your father so we ave another person to train with!"  
  
"You are a genius!"  
  
"I know,"   
  
"Cut the crap, you can use those dragon balls to wish people back to life?" Asher asked.  
  
"Yes we used them many times, on me, Goku, Piccolo, and many other people in the past," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"What do you think Kiara?" Asher asked his sister.  
  
"I say, 'hell yes, lets do it!' "   
  
"Riiiiight.."  
  
"We will get the dragon balls and try to get him here ourselves, you stay here, maybe Dende will let you use the Room for a while so a few of you can get to know each other better," Vegeta smirked as he said it, he was thinking about Mirai Trunks going out with Kiara. *They would make a good couple. Oh damn! What the hell am I saying?!? I have spent too much time around Bra and Bulma.*  
  
  
  
  
Asher, after saying a long goodbye to Megan, finally left into the Room with Gohan to train. Kiara and Trunks were left together, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan all left to train by themselves. After talking to him a while, Kiara was about to ask him out, when he said, "So do you want to go out? I know it sounds straight-forward, but words cannot be fashioned for one so pretty as you,".  
  
Kiara smiled and said, "Of course I would go out with you. You are flattering, and plus you are really hot too!" Trunks blushed and said, "Okay, when do we go?"   
  
"How about right now?" Kiara suggested.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh man! That was so fun! I have never been on a rollercoaster in my life, it was fun, but not as exhilirating as the humans made it seem. You want to see something really exhilirating?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Hold on!" Kiara grabbed him and told him to use his ki to fly as fast as possible, she flew along with him, held at an extremely close angle, and she flipped them over and over, around and around, through the water, upside down, when she had finished, her hair was all over her face, and his hair was all over his face too.  
  
"Now was that fun or what?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Uuuumm...I am going to go with what, because I'm not sure about fun, hehe" Trunks said as they flew slowly back towards the Capsule Corp. mansion.  
  
"You are so crazy!" Kiara flirted as she gently smacked his head with her hand.  
  
"Whoa! We must have been flying faster than we thought!" Trunks said as he landed on his lawn and walked inside. Kiara followed, it was 2:00 in the morning, and everyone was asleep, except, that is, for the lone figure on the sofa.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I am Bardock, I came here to see my son, Kakarot, Goku I believe you call him.  
  
"Oh, well he should be here in the morning, go to sleep, Ill get a few blankets for you," Trunks said, Kiara bowed to him and followed Trunks.  
  
  
After Trunks had given the blankets to Bardock, Kiara and him walked upstairs towards her room.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight," Kiara said innocently, mimicking a girl she had seen on a movie the night before.  
  
"Me too," Trunks said.  
  
Kiara turned to go into her room, but Trunks held her shoulder and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke it off, Kiara was blushing terribly but smiling, and Trunks was blue, nearly passing out again. "Good night sweet thang," Kiara said as she walked into her room.  
  
"Good night..."Trunks said as he walked to his room, jumping in the air with glee.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I wonder if she really likes me.* Trunks walked to his room in a daze. He couldn't think straight no more. He didn't see where he was going and ran into something tall with an explosion on his head.  
"Brat! Watch were you are going." Bardock said in an unusual cold manner. "Sorry, Bardock-san. But I...." Trunks trailed off on the sentence. *Why am I acting this way?* He knew the answer. Kiara's face came into his mind. Bardock looked at him strangely. The purple haired kid fainted. "I cannot believe that is the Prince's son. Maybe I have just been dead too long." Bardock was muttering to himself as he walked away from the disturbing scene.   
  
  
***the next morning***  
  
  
Kiara woke up. She looked outside and gasped. "Oh cracker snaps!! I am going to be late." She hurried up and put on her armor. She decided before going to Kami's palace, she would eat a big breakfast. "I don't care what Asher says, I haven't found Earth food that good." She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and walked to the kitchen.  
When she got to the hallway near Trunks' room. She tripped. "Oww!" Two voices said at once. She looked around. "Why are you on the floor, sweetie?" Trunks mentally kicked himself. *Why did I have to embarrass myself in front of her??* He stood up and looked at her. "Nothing, just looking for something." She raised an eyebrow at the stupid excuse. She was about to say something when Trunks kissed her. "Sorry, but you looked really good this morning. I just had to kiss you." She blushed slightly. "You know," they walked to the kitchen together, "I want to go to that room thingie with you. Maybe we can learn a little bit more about each other." She smirked when he almost fainted again. "If we hurry up, maybe we could go when Asher and Gohan come out." Trunks didn't waste no time. He picked her up and rushed to Kami's Palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megan, wake up. Asher will be out soon." Megan woke up with a start. "When will he get here. And how long have I been here?" Bra laughed at her friend. "He will be out in about an hour. But you have slept out here, all night long. Don't worry though. Goten and I slept here also." She smiled at her again. "I can't wait to see him. He might have more muscles than before." Megan said dreamily. *It would be so cool. My boyfriend will be hotter than he was before!* She smiled. "What are you smiling for?" Megan grinned slightly embarrassed. "Nothing. Just can't wait to see Asher." Bra took that as an expectable answer. And went to go find Goten.  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later. Asher and Gohan came out of the room. Everyone was there except Kiara and Mirai Trunks. They were about to ask someone to come in next. Mirai Trunks with Kiara in his hands flew right by them and into the room. "I guess, we don't have to ask then?" Dende said with a smile. The others laughed. Megan looked at Asher and her eyes got big. *He looks better than he did yesterday.* Asher looked at her and smiled. *I haven't seen her in a year. I wonder what she thinks how I look like now.* He smirked and walked up to her. "Miss me?" She growled. "No, I didn't miss you. Why would I?" Asher frowned but smiled when he saw her smiling. "Yes, I missed you. I was bored too. Who can I get mad at when you are gone. Even if it has only been a day." He smirked at her comment. "Come here." She looked confused. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him before she took a step. "You know I haven't seen you in a year. Well to me, anyways. I am going to take you somewhere cool tonight." She smiled. "Did you cheat on me when I was gone?" She fumed and hit him as hard as she could. "No! I spent the night here you idiot. What did you think I meant when I said I missed you!! And where exactly am I going to find someone in one day!! I am going home!" Asher didn't have any time to blink. She stormed off. *Why me?* He raced after her. He left before he could hear the loud laughter coming from the other warriors.  
  
  
  
  
"So this is what this room looks like?" Kiara looked out into the vast nothingness around the house.   
"Yeah, this is my second time here." She nodded but her eyes still fixed into the emptiness.   
"I'm hungry. Can we start after I eat?" He smirked.  
"Okay. I am hungry too. Let's see what they have in the refrigerator."   
She beat him to it and started pulling things out. When she thought she had enough she closed the door. Trunks stood across from the table. But quickly regretted it. She found some banana pudding and threw it on her sausage pizza. She inhaled that quickly. She had some lasagna and pickle juice with macaroni and chicken. *I can't believe she eats like this?!?!* She sensed him watching her eat and got mad.   
"What? Do I have a piece of meat between my teeth?"   
He smirked. "I just can't believe the things you eat."   
She looked at him in confusion. "Without mixing this stuff, it tastes bad." She made an ugly face to get her point across. Trunks chuckled.   
"Here try it. It's really good."   
Trunks backed away slowly. "I don't think I am as hungry as I thought I was."   
She shrugged and finished eating. "Do you want to start now or tomorrow?" He asked her when she stood up.  
"I guess tomorrow. I said I wanted to know you better." Trunks controlled himself. But that didn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks.   
"Okay, so what do you want to kn--...."  
Trunks couldn't finish his sentence because Kiara jumped on him. "Did I ever tell you how, good you look?"  
Trunks didn't respond but only kissed her. He finally opened his mouth to breathe. But said four words, before he kissed her again. "Kiara..."  
"Yeah." She was kissing him hungrily. But at the same time she was in twisted positions on him. "I....."  
"What?" She stopped and looked at him. "Kiara, I like you." She smiled and kissed him deeply. It seemed weeks before they finally broke. Both of them felt a bit different but couldn't pinpoint the feeling. "Do you really mean it?" She asked in a small voice. "Yeah." Trunks said in the same tone. He decided to be really bold with her. *I hope I don't do anything to embarrass myself.* He gulped and pulled her against himself closely. He whispered in her ear very softly. "Do you like me?" She felt her blood run hot. *What is with me? What did he do to me?* "Yeah. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met." He smiled. He then kissed her hair. She just stood really still. He then turned her head to face him. "I hope you will be my girlfriend." She felt like her eyes were about to water. He kissed her forehead. "So, what do you say?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Her senses finally kicked in. She laughed softly and nodded. "Good. I got worried when you laughed." She shook her head. "Let's begin training now. I feel stronger now." He smirked and went to find his sword.   
They stepped into the nothingness and took a battle stance. Kiara shouted "wait". Trunks looked at her weirdly. "If you are going to use your sword I am going to use mine too." Trunks looked interested at the way she called for her sword. A bright black flash erupted around her. "Cool." She smiled. When the black flash cleared a double edged sword with a handle of jewels were in her hands. "You like??" "Yeah. Want to begin in normal form or super saiyan forms?" She thought for a while. "We should stay in our normal forms. Because I have other transformations besides my SSJ ones." He understood and waited for her to attack first. She saw he was waiting for her to make the first move. "Obsidian Butterfly!!" A black butterfly escaped from her hands and hit Trunks. He didn't expect her blast to be so strong and took most of the blow. She didn't wait for him to recover. She did some fancy moves with her hands and screamed "Fire Mist". With a final move a giant mist headed towards Trunks. He didn't understand what the attack did. He rolled over, but not in time. His shoulder got hit with the mist. The mist erupted into fire when it touched his skin. *I can't believe she is that strong!!* He managed to get t his feet. "I have a fire trick too." She smirked. He the brought his hands forward and positioned them in an order. He yelled, "Burning Attack". The fire blast left him. Kiara counterattacked it with a chi blast. When the smoke cleared, Trunks located her and went after her. She sensed him before he came and prepared. All at once the clashing of swords were heard. Both were very talented with the weapon. Kiara knew she was loosing with the weapon. But would not end the sword match without a little satisfaction. When he had his sword in the air, she leaned forward and kissed him. He was taken back and dropped the weapon. She looked away when she punched him in the face. Trunks doubled over but had a trick too. "Kiara...," She flew over him. And asked "what?" He flew up to her and said, "You know I love you, right?" She looked like she seen a ghost. Trunks clasped his hands together and pulled them over her head. He smashed them into the small of her back. She fell to the ground hard. After she recovered she didn't show it much. Her blue tint got a bit darker. But she still fought. Trunks saw this and frowned. "We can quit now. I don't think you can fight right now." She nodded and walked to the house. Trunks was really worried and helped her there. About half way there her color changed and she hit Trunks in the gut. "That was just a trick. I love you too, sweet heart." Trunks smiled despite the pain he was in. "I want to go back anyhow." She helped him up and walked back.  
"How long have we been in here?" Trunks walked to the fridge and took an apple. "I think about a month." She looked surprised. "Wow! I am going to bed now. So see you next week." Before Trunks could ask her about that she was sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megan. Are you mad at me again?" He trailed her. But she didn't pay any attention to him. "Megan please talk to me." He was pleading and she still ignored him. "Megan..." "Will you leave me alone!!" She pulled to a curb on the road. "How could you even think that I would cheat on you? I am not some kind of slut. But you obviously think of me to be that way. You are just so, so, so-" Asher landed and cut her off. He put his finger over her lips. "I am sorry." He felt bad. He was kidding but it was a dry humor joke. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. He felt really bad now. Then he pulled his fingers back. "Why did you bite me?" She snorted. "You have been training for a year. Your fingers are sweaty and smelly. And I didn't want them on my lips." He smirked. *I guess she forgives me.* "Do you forgive me?" She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess so. Just don't say stupid jokes around me." He half-smiled. She smirked. They stood that way for a while when she broke the silence. "Have you ever been to the movies?" He looked confused. "Good. Come on." She pulled him into the car. But before they went to the movies the went to Capsule Corp. "Why are we stopping here?" "Because, you stink." He chuckled. "Okay." 


	5. Chapter 5

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you almost finished?" Megan was in the living room waiting for Asher. She was seriously bored. "You know, you should get into the habit of turning around." She jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. "I don't need to. You need to stop doing that!!" He chuckled. Megan decided to yell at him more. She turned around to look at him. Her jaw almost hit the floor. *He looks better than he did an hour and a half ago!!* Asher blushed slightly when Megan began to drool.   
He cleared his throat loudly. Megan snapped back into reality. "So how do I look?" She fell over. Asher just smirked. He towered over her and offered a hand. "You know, I was only kidding." She grumbled. "Whatever. You look good. Where did you get clothes like that?" He grinned sheepishly. "They are Chibi Trunks's clothes. But I don't think he will mind." She giggled. "I am ready for the movies now. You look ready, want to go." He smiled. They went to her aircar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goten, lets go out tonight. I mean, we slept here all night. And you haven't taken me out in a while." Goten thought about what she said. She was right and he was bored. "Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Bra was happy. "How about the movies. I will go tell Trunks and Pan that we are leaving." Bra ran off to tell the couple about their plans. A few minute later she came back to him. "They said they would stay here tonight. Let's go!!" Before Goten could protest, Bra pulled him into the air.  
  
  
  
  
"Megan, what exactly do we do at the movie?" She laughed really hard. But after a few minutes she caught her breath. "It's a t.v. show on a huge screen." He looked confused. "We are going to go somewhere just to watch television?" She choked on her laughter. "No. Don't ask anymore questions, you will just hurt yourself. Trust me you'll like it." Asher gave her a very skeptical look. "Okay. When will we get there?" She didn't answer for a couple seconds. Then she said, "We are here." They both got out.   
Megan decided to watch "A True Warrior". She thought Asher might like it. "So what do we do now?" They were in the lobby. "Well, do you want something to eat?" Asher thought about his appetite and declined. "Maybe later. So what do we do now?" She was getting agitated. "Follow me." He followed her into a giant dark room, with a lot of seats in rows. "What is this place?" She fought really hard to control her anger. "Just follow me and shut up!" Asher never lost his confused look, but followed her.   
  
  
  
Bra dragged Goten to the movies. She looked at what they were showing. "Look Goten! "A True Warrior" is playing. I heard that movie is really good. Can we go see it?" Goten smirked. "Yeah, but can you get the food and tickets. I am kind of broke." He laughed nervously. She glared at him and hit him in the gut. "Get a job, Goten." He grumbled but stayed behind her.   
They got to their seats as fast as they can. But the food they were carrying slowed them down. "Why did you have to order so much?!?!" Bra whispered a little to loudly and got shushed from this young woman.  
  
  
The crowd was a frantic. They heard two girls screams and panicked. Asher and Goten prepared to knock out whoever messed with their girlfriends. After all the commotion, the both fell over. "Bra why were you screaming?" Goten asked in a whinny voice. Asher just looked confused. Then Megan screamed, "What are you doing here?" Bra just grinned. "I wanted to go out. Who would have guessed we chose the same place. I guess great minds really do think alike!" Megan nodded and grinned. Asher realized his cousin and her boyfriend were here. The same for Goten. They were about to talk some more when the manager came to them.   
"I am sorry ladies and gentleman, but you have to leave." Asher then asked "why?". The manager slumped back a little and replied. "You were disturbing others. You made too much noise." Asher snorted but Megan took his arm. "Don't worry sir, we will leave." Asher and Goten looked irritated at them and the manager. But the girls gave them a cold glance.  
  
They left the theater and stood in the parking lot a while talking about what were they going to do now.  
  
"Let's have a double-date since we are here." Megan agreed to Bra suggestion. Goten and Asher really didn't care. "What do you want to do?" Bra thought for a minute at Megan's question. "I heard that there is a new club opening up in downtown Satan City. I think it's called Chocolate City." The men's faces lit up at the sound of chocolate. "We are going to go somewhere called Chocolate City? Let's hurry and get there now!" Bra was about to protest but Megan stopped her. She pulled her a little bit away from the boys. "Why should we tell them. Goten hates dancing and I don't think Asher could dance. If we don't get them to go, we'll never have any fun." Bra smirked at her idea. "Okay, so do you think they will get suspicious?"   
"Who cares if they do. They are going to stay whether they like it or not." Bra grinned. Then they went back to their men.  
"What were you two talking about?" They didn't reply to Asher's question. "Let's just go. We might miss all the fun." Goten was so anxious. "We're coming." They both went into their separate cars to Chocolate Cities.  
  
When the couples reached the parking lots, they heard a loud wail. "BRA!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WE WERE GOING TO A CLUB!! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DANCE!!" Bra was laughing to hard to pay any attention to him. "Sorry honey. But we really wanted to go. You would have never agreed if we told you the truth." Goten grumbled. "Anyways, you are going in weather you like it or not." Goten opened his mouth but immediately closed it. Bra's eyes shot fire at him. Asher was baffled but Megan only laughed. "What's going on?" Megan smirked. "You will find out soon enough." Before either of the two men could get a word out the girls dragged them to the entrance.  
  
The couples stepped into the "Chocolate City" club. Asher was confused but Megan just pulled him along. Bra turned and grinned at Goten. "Want to dance?" Goten shook his head. "No way in hell!" She ignored him and pulled him on the dance floor.  
  
  
Then Megan asked Asher "Want to dance to?" Asher said "I am with Goten I am not dancing and you can't make me!!" Then Megan said "Whatever you going to do it anyhow!! Megan pulled Asher with her. "But I don't know what to do!! What are you doing to me?? I thought you liked me!! Why me!!" Megan laughed at his insecurities. "Just do what I tell you to do, okay?" Asher grumbled. "Thought so."  
  
  
Goten had two left feet. *I can't believe she is making me do this! She knows I can't dance. I thought she loved me!!* Goten tripped on his own feet. Bra laughed when he fell on a table. "Goten, who taught you how to dance?!?" Goten didn't find the situation funny at all. "Bra, you know I can't dance. Why must you torture me?" She laughed at his whinny voice and sad puppy eyes. "You are so cute when you look pitiful." She kissed his cheek. Goten blushed but soon stopped. Bra pulled him back up to dance again.  
  
Asher was a different story. "So we are dancing?" Megan tried her best not to laugh. *Calm down girl. You got to remember that he isn't from around here.* "Yeah, sweetie. Just try and move with rhythm." Asher still didn't understand. He looked at the other men. What they were doing looked a lot like a kata he knew when he was younger. He tried to remember it.   
  
Megan was shocked. *He learned how to dance!! I am a better teacher than I thought I was!!* She looked at Asher. The way other women looked at him made her want to brag about him and rip their eyes out of their sockets. *If they think he is going to go with them. I will knock them out!* She gave icy stares at the other girls. Most coward down, but one girl didn't take her eyes off of Asher. She had dark brown hair. She also looked kinda stupid. Megan knew her. She was Goten's ex-girlfriend. Bra beat the stuffing out of her. She hated Paris.  
  
*This is cool. Everyone is staring at me. I must be doing something right!* He also noticed other people dance with other people.  
So when this dark haired girl came to him he danced. He didn't notice the piercing glares he got from Megan.   
  
Everyone at the club just stared in awe. The people on the floor danced like they were born to do this. It was weird and cool. Some of the other girls decided they wanted to dance with the handsome stranger. His moves were like silk. It was almost magic. Some saw how he danced at the first few seconds of the song. Then he danced like 'whoa'!!  
  
Megan to put it lightly was pissed off. *What the hell is wrong with him!!* But she knew she couldn't blame him. She wasn't mad at Asher really. Just the slut. *I will kill her.* She smirked and walked up to him when the song ended.  
  
Bra pulled Goten up, after he fell again. "You are so clumsy. I can't believe-" She stopped. She saw Paris dancing with Asher. *I need to kill both of them.* Her mind went blank when she saw Megan walk up to them. *If she needs help, I want to be there.* "Goten, I have to check on something. Can you go buy me something to drink?" Goten didn't look like he knew what was going on. "Fine. Be back soon." As soon as he was gone, Bra went towards her friend.  
  
Asher sensed something bad was about to happen. The look Megan gave him, forget about how strong he was. *Damn! Why is she always getting mad at me?* Asher was about to apologize when Megan tapped the dark haired girl's shoulder. She spun around only to gasp. Megan punched the in the face. The girl fell hard on the ground.   
"Slut! Why can't you ever find your own man?" Megan was about to hit her again when a hand stopped hers. She turned to look at her long time friend Bra.  
"Don't beat her up so fast. Save some for me." Bra smirked. Megan knew she wouldn't get another chance to hit Paris. Bra loved fighting, and you couldn't tear her away from it.  
  
When Asher saw Megan walk away, he went after her. "Why did you do that? I didn't know you could hit that hard!" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "She was someone I knew from my past." He nodded in agreement. "So, how do you think I danced? Was I good?" Megan laughed. "Yeah. You said you didn't know how. But you were really good." Asher smiled a toothy grin. "I know, I was perfect wasn't I? I bet you couldn't tell I was doing a kata." She laughed hard this time. "Is all you think about fighting?" He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "No. I think about food and you." She blushed. "I want to go now. I think Bra is getting a little too happy." Asher understood and went to find Goten. Megan went to pry Bra off of Megan. When they were together again they left the club. "I see you later Bra and Goten." Megan waved so did Bra. "Asher, you going to Capsule Corp.?" He nodded and Bra gave him the security code. "I'll be there later. Bye now."  
  
  
Megan pulled up into Capsule Corp. "Had a good time Asher?" Asher thought about everything that happened tonight. "Tonight, I got into more trouble than I have ever been. It was a weird night." Megan thought he was kidding and laughed. Asher was serious, and thought it really was a weird night. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow, okay." She went up to him and gave him a long sweet kiss. "Bye."   
Asher stood there for a while. "That makes the night worth it. But I need some sleep." He walked inside. As soon as he hit the bed he was sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, can we take a break? I've gone four months without a real meal." Trunks powered down and walked over to her. "Okay. But please don't mix that stuff around me." She smirked and kissed him. "While we are on this break, go brush your teeth. You have really bad breath." Kiara ran as fast as she could from him. "Kiara, come back here!! You need a comb." She turned to face him. "Well, you need a bath!" When the words left her mouth she zoomed out of his sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hmmmmm.... Asher is so nice, sometimes I wonder why he chose me, and not another girl* Megan thought as she walked along on a dark street at 2:00 in the morning. She had gotten back from yet another date with Asher, three days after the dancing mishap. and had left him with a small kiss on the lips, lightly, just enough to make him smile....*He is so nice* she thought.  
  
Megan suddenly was grabbed by a big man and thrown into a garbage can. She screamed, but it was muffled by a large hand covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Oh man! I am tired, Megan can wear me out by just going on a date. AGH! I wonder why she likes me? She could have gotten with a different guy, maybe an Earthling so she wouldnt feel wierd around him," Asher said to himself as he lay on his bed, he hadnt yet taken off his clothes,and was laying there, hair pooling out around his head. This made him look terribly obscene and Kiara walked in right as he began to sit up.  
  
"Oh!" Kiara exclaimed and began to walk out. (she thought he was with a girl or something, and had been terribly embarrased). She was stopped by Asher grabbing her arm. She looked down at the arm and smiled, she realized Asher was fully clothed and didnt appear to have a girl with him at the time. She explained her thoughts to him, but he wasnt really listening. He was thinking, *What was that? I thought I sensed something, something bad is happening... and I dont know what it is.*  
  
"Are you listening?" Kiara asked, she had just taken a shower, and her long green hair was still wet, making her look like the cover girl for some "Aliens Monthly" magazaine.  
  
"Huh? Oh I am sorry, but I felt something, oh crap it happened again!" Asher said, he had felt another twinge, he didnt know what was wrong, but he wanted to see what it was.  
  
  
*Hmm.....where was it again?* Asher thought to himself as he slowly flew over the city. A few minutes had passed and he was now looking for the power he had felt, it was just a twinge, not a threat, but he sensed it was hurt, or possibly being hurt now.  
  
He glanced down and saw four struggling forms in an alleyway, one he realized immediately as Megan. He shot down and stood glaring at the three men holding her down as her screams were gagged by handkerchiefs in her throat.  
  
"Leave her alone," Asher said coldly. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as the large human pulled out a small cylinder, about the length of Megan's shoe, he realized it was a gun, he had seen a few kids pull them and threaten people while taking things from a store. They were dangerous, this he knew from Pan, who had helped him learn some things about the city, and Earth.  
  
"Damn, what the hell is up with tha' pretty boy? He is the one who busted Preston's bone thing." the man who held Megan said to another, small, but well-built, he had small, puny legs, but his upper body was firm, not freaky, but not close to Asher, both Trunkses, and the rest of the Z fighters. The other one just stared and looked up icily at Asher, "You are gonna' pay for hurtin' my brother!" he screamed, Asher realized it must have been Prestons brother.  
  
"Get back, or I will blow off her fuckin' head," the man who held Megan said. He put the gun under her chin, and without Asher noticing, the one who hadnt said anything yet was behind him, a gun to the back of his head.  
  
Megan finally got the gag out and yelled, "Asher get away! They will kill me whatever you do, just leave!"  
  
"Ma petite, I am afraid I cannot do that," Asher said, he didnt feel like hurting anyone tonight, and he didnt want to see Megan hurt either.  
  
"Please! Just leave!" Megan grew limp and began to sob.  
  
"Oh, honey I wont kill you, I will have some fun with you, then we will all have fun when we kill your boyfriend." the man said slyly.  
  
Megan twitched, being raped was her worst fear and she didnt want this to happen, *No! NO! NO NO NO NO!* she screamed to herself, *Why cant Asher leave? I dont want him hurt because of me!*  
  
The man, who's mind had been read by Asher, his name was Theodore, Rooster as his friends called him. The small one who had been so violent was named William, and was called Sticky by his friends. The last one, who held him at gunpoint apparently had no name, and went by Pee-Wee.  
  
"Oh boy, she is going to be fun boys!" Theodore said, he had ran a hand down Megan's thigh, and she shuddered, *He has dirty finger nails and his hands are cold, I wish he would die!* Megan thought violently.  
  
Asher was silent the whole time, but when he spoke, his voice was firm, and very seducing to Megan, who stared at him as if he had grown four feet. "Do. Not. Touch. Her."  
  
"And what are you going to do pretty boy?!?" Pee-Wee said, he rammed the gun into Ashers head, spilling out blood, but Asher stood as if he hadnt been touched.  
  
Rooster began to caress Megan's back, almost as if afraid he would hurt her. She moaned in distress and this small, yet meaningful signal made Asher's ki flare, it went up, blowing past 40 million, continuing on past 50.  
  
"I said, do not touch her.." Asher said in a warning voice, Rooster continued, he began to unbutton Megans shirt, and he ran a cold hand over her bare stomach. She wimpered and Asher's eyes widened, making him look like he was insane.  
  
"Do not go any further Theodore K. Sanchez," Asher said in a bold voice. Theodore looked at him as if he was an idiot, here he was, about to rape a young lady, Asher had a gun pointed to his head, and he was acting as if he had the gun.  
  
"Yeah whatever," and Rooster continued on. He placed his hands behind Megan and began to un-buckle her bra, she kneed him in the crotch, and he moaned in pain. He stood back up and punched her in the face, making her beautiful face bloody. He continued and he ran a hand over her breast.  
  
"Asher help.." Megan whispered silently.  
  
"I SAID DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Asher's ki blew through, way past 100 million and he turned quickly, he shoved a fist into Pee-Wee's face and flew to his unmoving body, he threw a barrage of punches at him and forced him to puke out all of the alchohol and other things he had consumed that night. Asher moved away and appeared behind Sticky, he thrust his thumb into his eye from behind, and ruptured the eyeball, forcing him to cry out in extreme pain. He fell to the ground, clutching his eye and Asher lifted a foot, and slammed it down, breaking both of Sticky's legs as he crushed both bones with the force.  
  
Rooster continued on and he had his pants halfway down, he was ready and about to take off Megan's clothes, Asher walked behind him silently and said, "Listen here asshole, if you touch her one more time, I swear to God I will rip off your fucking dick and burn it."  
  
"Pee-Wee! Shoot da' pretty boy," he said, he hadnt heard any of his men be knocked unconscience, nor had he heard the sounds Asher made,aside from his scream, his mind was pounding at the thought of being with this extremely beautiful woman. "Pee-Wee? Pee-Wee? I said shoot his ass!" he lightly brushed his hand over Megans milky white thigh, which had been exposed as he tore off her pants.  
  
"I will now have to make you lose your fucking manhood," Asher said, he spun Rooster around and thrust his hand into Rooster's stomach, a quick movement, knocking out all of his breath. He procceded to pull down his pants and make sure that he was true to his word, he threw it against the wall where it hit the ground and twitched. He powered up , yelling, "Death Fire!" and a large blast flew from his entire body, pulling violently on his clothes, nearly tearing them off. The blast hit the rather small piece that made up Rooster's manhood and burned terrificly, a small flame, but hot enough to melt an entire house.   
  
Asher ran to Megan, hugging her tight and helping her put her clothes on. When she had finished he hugged her again and placed his left hand just above her waist, his right hand an the back of her head, he came to her face slowly and whispered, "Mon petit, vous a-t-il blessé du tout? S' il je me jurait le détruira, suis-je si désolé pour ne pas aider plus tôt, est-ce que j'ai voulu les laisse aller unhurt, mais devine cet isnt possible maintenant, est-je lui?"  
  
Megan responded saying, " Non, il didnt m'a blessé, mais je le récupérerai, séjour juste en arrière pour maintenant." She had learned French when she was in sixth grade and had taught Asher how to speak it as well, they often had conversations in French, and now that she had been nearly raped, he whispered it softly to her to comfort her.  
  
She walked to Rooster, whose body lay twitching slightly, she picked up his gun, kicked him over, and glared at him with such hatred it could have killed a normal man. She aimed the gun, and emptied eight bullets into his face, when the gun clicked empty, she continued holding the trigger, clicking it even though it wouldn't do any more good. Asher walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "You killed him sweetie, there is no better revenge than killing a person, he wont come back, and he will never hurt you again, if anyone ever hurts you again, I will kill them, and you will never have to worry about being hurt." he turned her head and kissed her deeply, with such passion that she gasped when they broke it off.  
  
"Lets go, I have somewhere I want to take you, but first, let me get you some better clothes." Asher said, he took off his jacket and covered her exposed chest, it had been covered by a small strap of the shirt that had been torn off, and made her look more than obscene. "Th-th-th thank you Asher." she whispered quietly as she hugged him again, "Thank you for saving me."  
  
  
  
  
A while later, at 3:09, Megan had been dressed in some of Pan's old clothes, Asher flew her to the ocean and blasted under water after going out away from the land. They flew on and he eventually noticed she was losing her breath, he had larger lungs, and held more air in them than her, so he attempted a move he had done only once.  
  
  
*There, you should be able to hold your breath longer* Asher said to Megan, he had used his extremely high ki to fuse their minds telepathically, and she was able to breath more, she now shared everything with him, his thoughts were hers if she wanted to know, and vice versa, everything he ate, she tasted, but didnt gain any weight, it was good for both of them. If anything happened to her, if she was hurt, he would feel it, and if he was hurt she would sense it also. *Go ahead, think what you want to say, and think about me when you think the thoughts.* Asher "said" to her. Megan looked surprised, but after a few tries, she managed, *Whoa! This is cool, what did you do?* she asked. Asher explained, and said a few mintues later, *Okay, we are here, since the first place I took you to was 'occupied' by a few couples, I took the time to find one just for us...*  
  
"Oh Asher, it is just perfect" Megan said. she gazed at the large cave her boyfriend had found for her, there was a small waterfall that somehow was filtered out and made into fresh water, where it splashed and a small trickle of it ran down and formed a hot spring. 'A natural hot tub' as Asher called it. She gazed around more and saw that he was taking off his clothes, she blushed violently and looked away. "Its okay, I am just changing into my swim trunks." Asher said. Megan thought to herself, *Oh man! I am such an idiot!*.  
*No you arent, you are smart, pretty, and perfect, there is nothing more I could want from you, and another thing, I bought this for you* she turned and looked at him, he was holding up a two piece swim suit, a midnight blue color, which he had known would fit Megan perfectly, she was the same size as Kiara, and he had learned the size of Kiara from her rambling on and on when they were on their way to Earth.  
  
"Oohh...nice" Megan blushed as she took it from him and went to look for a place to put it on. "Uuum...where do I put it on at?" Megan asked curiously, she was blushing furiously, but managed to sound bold despite her embarrasment. "Its okay, I wont look," Asher said as he turned around and covered his eyes.  
  
  
"You can look now," Megan said, it was about three minutes later, and she had changed into her swim suit, making Asher stare wide-eyed at her and say shakily, "Y-y-yyyyy- you- you are p- p- pretty". Megan laughed and stepped into the "hot tub". Asher followed and sat down next to her, she rested her head on his shoulders and he sighed as he let the warm water relax his muscles. He noticed Megan was shivering, and he asked, "Are you okay? You are shaking, is the water too cold?" Megan smiled and said, "No, I am still just a little shaken up about earlier tonight," Asher looked at her lovingly and said, "Oh, well in that case...." and he disappeared under water. Megan looked confused, but laughed as she looked down and saw Asher nuzzling her exposed stomach under water, he looked up and smiled again at her, he popped up and said, "Well, are you feeling better?".  
Megan laughed and nodded. He grabbed her arm and they both swam down, the "hot tub" was deep in many parts, deep enough to make a good swimming pool, they swam down and Asher held her close to his body, keeping her warm through the cold water(the water got colder farther down). She looked at him and 'said', *Asher, this is so nice, thank you so much for everything*. He smiled goofily and replied, *O contraire Ma Petite, thank you, for showing me to that party the other day and just being you*.  
She grinned and he pulled her closer still. She looked into his eyes, and they stared at each other, a moment of perfect understanding, and they kissed extremly passionately, she rubbed her hand down his back, and he shivered. *Megan, I want to tell you something...* Asher spoke to her as they continued to kiss. *Mmmm? What is it?* she asked as they still kissed each other. He broke it off, and smiled at her with such love you could tell he would give his life for her. *I love you..*   
She looked at him with the same look of love on her face and said *I love you too...* and they went in for another kiss, deep underwater, miles away from civilization, and in a small cave in the ocean, they kissed each other with all of the passion in the galaxy, she ran a hand lightly down his back, and he suddenly turned blue, she looked at him, and she turned blue also. He held her tight and they swam up at an extremely fast pace and got a huge gulp of air, he looked at her, and she made him gasp as she lightly touched his chin, he grinned at her once again and hugged her, whispering in her ear silent promises of love and protection for all eternity. She gazed at his muscular chest and couldnt resist the urge to slowly slide her finger down it and make him laugh.  
He put a hand on the back part of her neck and his other hand on her back, just above her perfectly curved buttocks. He grinned slyly and he moved down, lightly kissing her stomach, making her giggle and finally burst into laughter. He knew this would happen, he was trying to make her laugh to show his undying love for her. She once again gave him a look of love and moved lower, she resisted the urge to brush off the water droplets on his chest and she gently lined her tongue over them, slowly licking off every last drop. Asher began to laugh full-out and turned beet-red as she continued tickling him with her tongue. Finally, much to Asher's relief, she stopped, making him able to talk once more "You are going to kill me" he said to her, she replied with a kiss on his throat. He smiled and looked down, she looked up at him and she kissed him, he kissed back, probing her mouth with his tongue, and she did the same, exploring and 'tongue wrestling' as Chibi Trunks called it. He kissed her all over the face, a kiss on the eyebrow, the eyelashes, her nose, ending on her lips. He traveled down and kissed her throat, making her giggle childishly.  
"We should stop," Asher said.  
"I dont see why, as long as we dont have sex, then it is alright,"  
"I know I know, but my hand is cramping, lets move up where it is shallow."  
Megan smirked and nodded her head. She followed him as he slowly floated towards where they first got into the 'pool'. They began to kiss once again,and she rested her head on his shoulders. She sighed and kissed his ear lightly, nipping it and making him laugh once again. He turned and stared at her, her bare stomach looked great, her curves showed beautifully, if there was a Saiya-jin's girlfriend magazine, she would definitely be the most popular star in it. The midnight blue swim suit made her look terribly seducing. He kissed her again, and she moved herself so she was sitting on his lap, she moved down more and kissed him again and finally, she said to him through her mind, *Maybe we should sleep here tonight, I am tired, and I dont feel like going through that cold cold ocean water* she broke off the kiss and gave him a pleading look, he smirked and said, "Okay, I was prepared for this.." and he got out, he came back around a corner of a rock pile with sleeping bags and a few pillows. She smiled slyly and said, "Asher, you are just the best boyfriend any woman could ever hope to have."  
  
  
Asher awoke the next morning with Megan's arm draped over his chest, he remembered the fiasco with the 'pool' and his confession to her, he remembered the man she had killed, but mostly, he remembered what he had done before they went to sleep.......  
  
"Man, I am getting sleepy," Megan yawned as she put her arm over Asher's chest, they hadnt gone to sleep, it was 3:54 in the morning and they had been talking about life, when Asher's grin suddenly turned wider and he said, "Ill be right back". He came back in about two minutes later, and he sat back down on a large rock, he had something hidden, but he put it behind a rock and motioned for Megan to come over. She sat down with a smirk on her face. He said, "You know I love you, dont you?" and she smiled and said, "Of course I do, how could I not?". Asher grinned and turned around.  
  
"If we both feel this way about each other, then I have a surprise for you," he said teasingly.  
"What is it?" Megan asked curious, she was totally confused.  
  
Asher got down on one knee, gave her a white rose and said, " Megan Renae Polando, will you marry me?"  
Megan's smile widened to the point of bursting and she said, "Yes, yes, of course I will. Oh I love you so much Asher!" And he picked her up and swung her around. He showed her the ring he had picked out and stared in awe. It was a golden ring, a double diamond on it, and despite the fact it was so beautiful, it fit her slender finger perfectly. "Now you know what this means?" she asked him.  
"No, what does it mean?" Asher asked.  
*It means......we get to have a house, and spend our whole lives with each other.....* He smiled at her and said, *Dont forget the kids, the kids may be a pain, but dont you think two kids would be cool to have?* Megan laughed and said, *For you it would be great, but it might hurt me just a little!* Asher smiled and said, *I know, just teasing, but on a serious note, instead of paying for a house,we can live here, it isnt that hard to get to, and we dont need to worry about burglars.*  
*Perfect idea..* Megan said as she kissed him deeply and passionately in such a way it sent shivers down her spine, and a lot of tongue for both of them........  
  
  
Asher smiled as he recalled that night, he checked the clock he had set up he day before and it read 10:36. *Well, I guess we had better go huh babe?* Megan asked him.  
*I dont see why we have to* Asher pouted.  
"Oh come on, stop the telepathy stuff for now, I want to go talk to Kiara today, and I want to announce our engagement," Megan said as she dragged Asher towards the exit. He groaned and was silenced at her soft lips kissing him and her seductive voice saying, "Remember what we get to do when we do get married," she teased him terribly, and he smiled and followed her, grabbing her and flying to Capsule Corp.....  
  
  
  
okay it was cheesy, I know I know I know...tell me what you think? I will start 11 after school tomorrow, and since I only have an hour and a half, I might finish it on the weekend. well gotta go, bye  
  
  
  
  
  
okay this here is the translations, i will do these in each chapter when i use French, the first one is what Asher said....  
  
my little one did he hurt you at all? if he did i swear i will kill him. i am so sorry for not helping earlier, i wanted them to go unhurt, but i guess that is now impossible. are you okay?  
  
and on to megan's part.......  
  
no im not hurt, get back, i will take care of this   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"The Red Menace"  
by: Ashley (last name?) & Matthew Vargas  
copywrite: April 9 to (not yet finished)  
(DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY, i dont know how disclaimers usually are, so this is mine, steal it and i will kill you)  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(**Flashback**)  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mmmm...... this is good* Asher thought as he slurped up the porridge type goo Megan made for his so-called breakfast. "I dont see how you can eat that stuff, even I cant eat it and I made it!" Megan said. She loved Asher but he confused her sometimes. "Simple," Asher said, "I think of you when I eat it and I taste you, not this junk!" Asher laughed at the last part as Megan playfully hit his arm. A loud cry sounded from a few rooms away, Asher had made a few rooms using a lot of large boulders as walls and now lived with Megan deep in the ocean. Megan groaned and said, "Uh-oh, Damian is hungry!" and Asher nearly passed out, he loved is children but feeding them was no easy task.  
  
The two "lovebugs" now had two children, twins, who also happened to be a boy/girl twin thing. Damian and Julianna were their names. They had light blonde hair and Damian had pale blue eyes, almost grey eyes, Julianna also had pale blue eyes. Damian and Julianna were both born with pretty long hair, nearly down to their shoulders, and looked so alike, Asher had quite a bit of trouble finding which child was which. They both had small golden tails which rested lightly on a soft pillow Megan had made for them.  
  
Asher walked slowly to the children's room, and went inside to feed the kids. Damian was awake and giggling happily, he was always cheery, but Julianna was staring at nothing in particular but seemed to be scared to the point of being happy about something..... Asher read Julianna's mind and was startled, he fell back and stared with a look of pure horror on his face. Megan walked in and gasped, Asher lay on the floor twitching like a dead lizard. She slapped his face lightly and he woke up slowly, he stuttered, " J-J-Julianna... she-sh-she..." he didnt finish, everything went blank and he passed out on the floor.  
  
  
  
Asher opened his eyes, he tried to move but couldn't, he was strapped to a bed and everything around him was white, he saw Megan smirking at him and he started to say something but couldnt, he was totally paralyzed except for moving his eyes around. Megan pulled out a gun and a syringe, she said softly, "This wont hurt a bit honey," and thrust the needle into Asher's arm, making his eyes go wide with pain, she emptied it into his arm and he could suddenly move, he screamed and finally said, "What was that? Why did you do that sweetie?" but Megan only growled and said in a demonic voice, "I'm not your fucking sweetie boy, I'm your worst enemy...." she held the gun to Asher's head and started to slowly pull the trigger.......  
  
  
  
  
"Aaaaahh!!" Asher screamed, he looked around and found he was in his bed, he looked at what time it was, and the date, and discovered it was the day before he had gone into feed Damian. *So it must have been a dream, shit, that was the scariest dream I have ever had....* He shook it off and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Megan greeted him cheerily and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You screamed, what happened honey?". "Nothing, just a bad dream thats all, so what is for breakfast?" Asher said as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "My goo that you seem to love so much, but why did you scream? What happened exactly in the dream?" Megan asked curiously. "It was nothing, really, just some stupid fear I have had since I was a kid, nothing more, are Damian or Julianna awake yet?" Asher replied trying pathetically to sound casual.   
  
"No, Damian is still asleep and Julianna went back to sleep a few minutes ago,"  
  
"Okay," Asher said as he sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
  
  
(**End of Flashback scene**)  
  
*That was three months ago, why does it keep happening to me?* Asher wondered, he was meditating far out in the sea, a few feet above the water. Megan was at work and Asher checked on his kids every few minutes. He was remembering the dream he had had months ago, even though it was just a dream, it still scared him. "Hey kid," Bardock said as he flew towards Asher, he had gotten out of the Room of Spirit and Time a few days earlier where he had spent a whole week training with 17(Juuanagou). He looked older but was much more powerful, he was able to go Super Saiya-jin 4 and was going to wish for his youth back so when the Red Woman's Husband arrived they would all be in their best shape to fight.  
  
"You were thinking about it again werent you?" Bardock asked, Asher had told him about the dream the day after it had happened and Bardock had been trying to help the young man cope with the horror of it.  
  
"Yes, but I dont want to talk about it today, let's train,"Asher said. "As you wish my prince," Bardock said mockingly. He flew at Asher and punched him in the face, disappearing and re-appearing above him to shoot a small ki blast at Asher's head, Asher tried to block it but he was too slow and it scraped his back as he moved out of the way. "Whats wrong today Asher?" Bardock asked, his friend looked troubled and he wanted to help him.  
  
"I said it was nothing okay?!?" Asher yelled and flew off, leaving a small note to Bardock in his mind, *Take care of them while I'm gone*. Bardock nodded, he knew exactly who "them" was, the kids. He went underwater to take care of the two children.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a few more months.....then I will kill all who oppose me and rule the galaxy!!" a large red beast yelled as he flew with amazing speed and passed many planets in a few seconds. A slithery voice so thick you could nearly touch it said, "Dont forget....I am the more powerful one and if you oppossssse me I will desssstroy you..." the voice brought out the 's', making it nearly a hiss, the voice sounded scary and firm, the beast stopped and looked scared for a second, he shrugged and flew once again with amazing speed past a few dozen planets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey stranger, what's up?" Kiara asked Trunks as she walked into Bulma's workshop. Trunks smiled and turned around, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her softly, whispering in her ear, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Peachy keen jelly bean," Kiara said as she touched the tip of his nose and winked at him. "Okay, I understand rubberband," Trunks said, he lightly kissed her again, and turned his head around when he heard a gagging sound. Chibi Trunks lay on the floor twitching and pretending to be sick. He grinned and stood up, saying, "Man what is with the poetry? Woo Woo! The next Romeo and Juliet, but in RHYMES!" he started dancing around mimicking MC Hammer and saying, "Yo Yo Yo its RomeO and his new love pet, JuliET! Oh yeah baby! They just might maybe, you know, get a room and let the hormones fume!" he went on for a few minutes and stopped when Mirai Trunks slammed a fist into his stomach and said, "Will that be all? Or are you going to be a pancake on the WALL?!?" and slammed him into the wall, knocking him nearly unconcience. Chibi Trunks smiled slightly and said, "Can I get some fries with that?" Kiara burst into laughter and turned beet red, Chibi Trunks was the best source for entertainment around, and she loved seeing him joke around.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't Romeo and Juliet kill themselves?" Bra walked in and Kiara stopped laughing and looked at Bra like she had grown a third eye. "What are you staring at? It isn't like I grew a third eye or something, do I look like Tien to you?!?" Bra said sarcastically. She had trained in the Room of Spirit and Time and had grown cocky with her new power, but Kiara was still much more powerful by a LONG shot.  
  
"Whatever," Kiara said, she grabbed Trunks by the hand and led him out of the room. Chibi Trunks stood staring at his sister, "Well that sure got her mad!" Bra started laughing and couldnt seem to stop until her brother started tickling her, then she was wailing loudly like a dying animal. "Hehehehe" Chibi Trunks snickered as he tickled his sister mercilessly, she may have been a little old for tickling, but it sure made her laugh pretty good. Finally he stopped and she gasped, trying desperately to get a breath of air. She smiled and started punching and kicking him, he lay on the floor nearly crippled. She fired a small, yet strong ki blast him and he lay, twitching literally, with scorched clothes and a small smile on his face, he loved when his sister beat him up, it made him proud that she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days later, and Asher, Bardock, Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Kiara, and Gohan were all at Megan's sister's house, talking about the fight that lay three months ahead, they all seemed excited about it while Megan's sister, Abbey, stared wide-eyed at the men and woman who were so happy to be going into a sure death. *These people are wierd, Asher is okay, but overly happy about fights. Trunks seems okay, but he likes to fight too much also. The rest just scare me, they all love fighting and the pure excitement of it! How strange!* Abbey thought, she was 4 years younger than Megan, and at twenty 23 was married to a boy she had known since childhood named Chad.  
  
"Well, Abbey, we had fun with you and everyone else, tell Megan I love her and I might not be home until late tonight, so go ahead and eat dinner herself. We are going to go train some more! See ya!" Asher said as they walked out the door.  
They were all doing flips and no-handed cartwheels down the street. Asher started up the chant: "I am a Saiyan, I'm a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of Satan City. I hurt people, I'm quite a menace to society. Boy do I have fun!". Bardock, Trunks, Gohan, and Kiara all chanted, "Saiyan, Saiyan, Saiyan. O victim of environment, underpriveleged, no-count hood." and Goku and Vegeta finished saying, "Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!".  
  
"Get thee hence you trash," Kiara said in a snobby voice. "I am a human, I am privileged and well dressed, I love to start wars and fight with friends."  
Gohan gave a look of fake awe and said, " What do you do for fun?"  
  
"I kill aliens!" Kiara screamed. They all laughed at the chant Asher had changed around. He had read it in a book by a some-what famous author by the name of S.E. Hinton, the book was called, The Outsiders. They walked slowly down the street, saving their energy for the training.  
  
  
  
Asher stood in a wide, open field. He looked around, but couldn't see anything, *I feel them, but I can't quite trace where they are, why did it have to happen to me?* he wondered to himself. Suddenly, they attacked, and Asher took nearly all he had just to block the punches and kicks coming from six different people. He finally got some distance between them and charged up a small ki blast. "Suckers!" Asher laughed as he threw the ball and it exploded into blinding light, then he fired another small blast which broke up into pieces and hit every figure attacking him.  
Mirai Trunks smiled as he wiped the blood off of his lip, "Pretty damn good for a group attack." Asher smirked in mock cockiness and said, "Only Saiyan royalty can be this dang good." Everyone on the ground laughed, they had all been training when Kiara yelled, "Get Asher! He said Saiyans suck!" so everyone had attacked him while he tried to fend for himself against six Saiyans.   
  
"Good one sis, but we all know that you are jealous for not being full Saiyan," Asher said to annoy his sister. "Dude shut up!" Mirai Trunks said. He always said that to Asher just to annoy him. They were somewhat closer, now that Asher had finally gotten it through his head that Trunks wouldn't give up Kiara just because her big brother thought he was trash. They all chuckled softly as they half-walked half-limped home.  
  
  
  
  
*Wooh, she is the nicest looking girl I have ever seen, MMM,MMM,MMM good!* Mirai Trunks thought to himself. He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat, when Kiara walked downstairs and stunned him completely. She was dressed in a violet blue body suit with strategic holes cut out. Her body showed, she was muscular, but still managed to be full-breasted. Leather boots in the same shade rode her long, muscular legs all the way up to her thighs. It was the most of her Trunks had ever seen, and he was just thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss every part of her wonderful body.  
  
Bra broke the silence by saying, "You look like Barbie Does Bondage meets Purple People Eating Aliens." Trunks raised an eyebrow and walked towards Kiara, he was due to go out with her that night, so he wanted to tell her to hit Bra for him while he got dressed, they were going for really flashy and wierd tonight, the club they were going to was called Danse Macabre and it was very expensive, not to mention exotic. Kiara gave him a slight smack on his head and said, "I can't wait to see what you're wearing tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he nearly fainted.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Trunks walked down the steps as seducingly as possible. He was wearing a deep, rich blue, shirt, but it was not quite dark enough to be navy. The sleeves were full with wide cuffs, the collar high but soft, almost as if it were a scarf. He wore jeans that were so tight they looked poured on. He also wore soft black leather boots that were knee high. When Kiara finally saw the whole package, she gasped.  
  
"I thought I was flashy!" she said as she stalked around him in a seducing circle. Trunks pulled her to him, in a totally fake French-accent that had Asher written all over it. "Ma cherie, je reve de toi." Kiara laughed so hard she fell out of his arms. "What the hell does that mean?" she asked as she slowly got back up. Trunks responded quite cleverly with, "How the heck should I know? All I know is that Ma Cherie means my cherry, the rest I have no clue, I heard it from Asher when he was talking to Megan earlier this week. You know, he needs to start talking English, or at least Japanese, French just doesn't fit in too good around here. Haha! He doesn't even live in the city! Oh well," Trunks had a tendancy to ramble on when talking about Asher.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, it's almost 9:00 and we haven't even gotten the damned appetizers yet!" Kiara was getting quite angry at the club and its waiters/waitresses. They had been there for about thirty minutes and still no food, quite a bit of dancing, but no food. Kiara kept thinking the same thing, *No food and no hot waiters makes Kiara a bored little Saiyan!* Trunks kept on checking his watch to see when the main show was supposed to start.  
  
Finally, about fifteen minutes later, a deep, throaty voice announced the beginning of dinner, and the night's entertainment. To start off, they were going to have a couple dance to a Meringue style dance and then were to go straight to the food while being entertained by comedians, dancing, and more food, which made Kiara salivate.  
  
"And now, to start off with the first couple of the night...Asher and Megan!" the mysterious voice said. Kiara choked on her champagne and Trunks fell out of his chair. Asher stood looking down as Megan was held at a wierd angle in impossibly high heels that were so red they looked like blood. A sparkly diamond type dress covered her, with a lot of straps criss-crossing on her back, she looked very sexy in her outfit with her chestnut hair spilling around her shoulders, she got quite a bit of catcalls from men in the audience. Asher, on the other hand, looked almost scary. He had on a drowning blue long-sleeved shirt that was really frilly but without a doubt showed he was a man. His golden blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid and he had leather pants on so tight every woman in the audience knew immediately he was wearing no underwear. Soft leather boots nearly exactly the same as Trunks' went up to his knees and folded down a bit, like he was a musketeer.  
  
They started the dance, and got a lot of oohh's and aaah's from the younger people in the audience. Asher seemed to be doing extremely well until he stole a glance at the audience. He saw a lovely young lady dressed in violet blue and he smiled at her, when she flipped him off, he realized it was Kiara, and tripped. He stumbled on the stage and fell into the crowd. He got up really fast and started dancing again. Megan whispered to him furiously, "What the heck was that? If you were checking out another girl I swear I will rip your frigging head off!" Asher gulped and said, "Look for yourself!"  
  
Megan glanced casually to where Trunks and Kiara were sitting, Trunks smiled at her and Kiara grinned. Megan suddenly seemed to be having trouble with her shoes and fell straight on her face on the runway where they were dancing. She got up again and finished the dance with Asher, smiling sheepishly as a few men offered to let her land on them if she fell again Asher was pelted with pieces of paper by young men, who ran away when he gave them a look that said, "Throw something at me again. I really want you to throw something so I can kill you."  
  
  
"Thank you, Asher and Megan, for that wonderful dance...a few faults, but practice makes perfect!" that annoying voice said. They smiled as they walked offstage and went to Trunks' and Kiara's table. As soon as they were there, Asher flew at Kiara and strangled her. She made choking sounds, but Asher would not be stopped, he wanted her to pay. It wasn't until she started turning blue that Asher realized he was actually hurting her. He let go slowly, and said, "I am so going to get you for that you twisted excuse for a sister!" Trunks choked on his slug thing and when Kiara started banging his back, he spit it out, where it flew to a nearby table and hit a little old woman in the eye. She started screaming that she had been shot and was going to die. Asher thought to himself, *Kami, I can't believe that me choking Kiara started such a fuss!* Megan tapped into his thoughts and said, *Well it did, now you had better go apologize before I make you sleep with Damian and Julianna tonight.* Asher reluctantly walked to the lady and apologized. Everyone laughed as they sat down to eat and dance.  
  
  
  
  
"Wooh, thanks for taking me out tonight, Trunks, I had a lot of fun," Kiara said. It was a few hours later, and Trunks had taken Kiaia to a cozy little cabin up in the mountains. It had a fireplace, lots of wood, a kitchen, 8 bedrooms, sofas, chairs, a dining room, a television, radio, and a music room.  
  
"No problem, it was really fun, despite the little old lady incident," Trunks responded. He chuckled to himself, they all had quite a laugh fromthat lady, even Asher. "SO did you see thatcouple that was all, 'Ooohh Serena I love you so much,' and 'Ooohh Vincent I love you too!' then when Serena caught Vincent trying to make a pass at you she like, 'You cahuvinistic son of a bitch! Are women just about sex to you?!?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, they threw the word 'love' around like an every day thing. I hate people who do that," Kiara said, irritated. Trunks said, "To me, love should mean something, not an 'I love you mom' sort of thing, but when it comes to relationhips, loe should only be talked about if it is felt between the people in the relationship. Sometimes I envy Asher and Meganbecause of the love they have and that no matter what the circumstances, they will never stop loving each other. That, to me, is true love, when you love them to the point that you can never stop loving them. Gohan told me once that true love is eternal, and I never understood that until I saw Asher and Megan together." Kiara took a deep breath, she hadn't expected that type of thing coming out of Trunks' mouth.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean Trunks," she said. "Sometimes I feel like my brother has it made, he hasn't had too many bad things happen to him, he is the best looking full Saiya-jin I have ever seen, he has two wonderful children, a beautiful wife, most likely some really great sex, but most of all, he has love. That is the one thing we all need to survive. And Trunks, sometimes I feel really strongly towards you. I think I love you Trunks," Kiara took a huge breath, it had taken nearly all of her willpower to admit that. "Wait, I don't think I love you, I KNOW I love you, Trunks." Kiara said it almost as if it were a normal thing, but inside she was freaking out. *Stay calm sweetie, I know Trunks and the worst thing he can do now is just not love you back. Trust me, I an tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you back. I have to go and feed Damian now, good luck* Asher had been being a sneaky Saiya-jin and had tapped into his sister's thoughts so he knew what was going on at that moment.  
  
Trunks' eyes looked like plates, this was the moment he had been dreaing of for for over a year. He coughed and suddenly his face was back to normal. He stalked towards her, eyes drowning in hers, pushed her back from her ear, and whispered, "I love you too,"  
  
"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" THUNK! Asher lay on the ground, unconcsience, Damian started to cry, Julianna laughed. Megan ran into the room and cried out, "Asher!" The sneaky bastard had still been listening in to what was happening and had been overwhelmed with joy and jumped into the air, hitting his head on the top of the cave. This renderedhi about as smart as a carrot.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and croaked out, "Dang, I don't think I am going to be tapping into my sister's thoughts ever again." Megan got that fiery look in her eyes and hit Asher with an open-handed slap that left a redmark in the shape of her delicate hand on his right cheek. She brought her hand back across his face with a backhand that left yet another mark on his face.   
  
She continued the open-hand slaps and backhands until Asher's face was a bloody mess. Fighting not to close her fist and hit him, Megan stopped. She looked at his face and thought to herself that it lookes like someone had taken a broken end of a bat and beat him half to death with it. His hair flipped down over his face, covering it, but mingling with the blood made it nappy. Even through all the blood, his face was healing, and not even Saiya-jin's could heal that fast.  
  
  
Trunks was wearing a pair of boxers with little red hearts on them, and Kiara, well Kiara wasn't wearing much, laving not much to the imagination. And, well, it sort of made her look slutty. (Note: This is the point in the story where everything stops so Kiara can glare evilly at Matthew and make him whimper, "Mommy") Her back just started to spasm, and blood pured from her stomach, yet no wounds were visible.  
  
Trunks eyes got wide, and his body started to rot. His left eye shriveled up, thicker things than blood dribbled down his muscular chest. He looked like a rotted corpse, butno smells came from him. "What the hel is going on?!" Kiara half-yelled, half-cried, half-asked(and yes I know that is too many halves but it doesn't matter). "I don't know!" Trunks yelled, as he talked, the muscles controlling hismouth slid away and black ooze dripped down his chin. He nor Kiara knew what was happening, but someone else sure as hell did.  
  
"I am so sorry Asher! I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just this urge I couldn't control!" Megan was screaming. Asher's face had healed completely, but the blood was still there. She forced a kiss and pressed her tongue so hard against his lips that he had to open his mouth. She finished at last, but her lips were covered in blood. She had a wierd look in her eyes, and witha loud scream, her eyes turned green, her hair a rich gold, and her curves seemed to be different somehow, smaller. She looked perfectly evil. Asher touched her cheek gently with his hand and said softly with feeling, "Fuck."  
  
Megan asked, "What?" to whick Asher replied, "Those bastards weren't supposed tobe here for another two months!" Megan asked, "Who? Do you mean those aliens you were talking about earlier?" and Asher just nodded his head.  
  
"This is the first sign, violence. May the danger be traumatized by violence, the sister bleed, the lover rot, and the child rest eternity," Asher said, "It's the four signs of great danger posed by the Red Woman and her husband. You possess the first sign, but that means...hold on" he tapped into his sisters thoughts and just saw one thing, terror. "The second and third signs have already been posted. But who has the....shit!"   
  
They both looked towards Damian, and he was resting, if it can be called that, a single tear of blood dripped down his cheek, and his tongue was slightly hanging out of his mouth. Asher ran to him and felt his chest, "He isn't breathing and his heart isn't beating! Damnit!" Julianna stared wide eyed at her parents as they mourned their child's death. Megan started to scream, and a white light came out her mouth. Her eyes glowed amber. A single "shwoomp" sounded, and blood squirted out her back in a single spurt. Her eyes went wide, and her body turned back to normal. Another "shwoomp" sounded, and her left leg exploded in a shower of blood. Another "shwoomp" and her right shoulder was gone. She was somehow still alive through all of the blood loss. Yet another "shwoomp", and her right leg was a bloody stump. A small white blur flew at her and disappeared. Her femur stuck out of her thigh, and she fought to keep herself alive. One final "shwoomp" and Megan's life ended. Her head exploded in little chunks of skull, brain, and blood. The shower of gore ended with a hideous shriek from Julianna, who was crying because of her mother's death.  
  
Asher held the remains of his wife in his arms, and stared down at her. "How sad...the strongest of the Saiya-jin's royal children, heartbroken by his loved one's death. I am so so sorry, I really didn't mean to," a woman's evil voice said. Asher slowly looked up, and his eyes glowed a blue so deep it made the ocean look like robin's egg blue.  
  
"You stupid bitch. What the hell did Megan do to you to make you kill her?" Asher asked. "Do not speak of me in such a way! She married you, and that deserves to be punished by death." the woman said. "You ugly, nasty, stinking, filthy hooker, fucking two bit whore, is this clean enough for you you ugly bitch?" Asher asked. "How dare you you insloent fool!" the woman yelled.  
  
She was completely naked with a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She had red glitter over her body, done so heavy on the nipples they shone like a light bulb. Asher hated her for what she had done to Megan, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Think about what we could have together, our strength combined would be enough to defeat anyone in the galaxy, we would rule together. Think about it."  
  
"No you filthy slut! Nobody deserves to be tortured by you!" Asher replied. "You are starting to piss me off foolish boy, shut up and I won't kill you," her honey filled voice was slipping and her real hissy voice was shining through.  
  
"I must go and prepare for our battle young one, I shall see you later tonight, farewell Asher," and she was gone, just like that. Asher fell to his knees, and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to help Kiara and Trunks, then alert the others of the threat. He pulled a small capsule from his pocket, and whispered silently, "For you, father," he threw it on the ground, and a sword appeared, it looked like a sword from the Three Musketeers. The handle was shining silver, with small red jewels worked into the hand grip. The blade was about 3 feet long, with high silver content. Etched on the handle were the words, "For my son Asher, let this protect you and never leave your side  
  
-Tulpa"  
  
Asher took a shower, and within 20 minutes he was dressed like he was going to a Musketeer party. He had a rich blue shirt on the color of his eyes, with frilly sleeves and three buttons going down the front. He had on black pants that were nearly tight on him, but just tight enough to let you see his muscular legs through the cloth. He was wearing a pair of deep black leather boots that went up to his knees. His hair was the same as he had it earlier, am extremely tight braid pulled back on his head.  
  
He put the sword in a sheath on his left thigh,and drew the sword. He began to move the sword around as if in a slow motion sword fight. He ended it by throwing the sword in the air and flying up to catch it with two fingers. He sheathed his father's weapon and flew towards Kiara and Trunks.  
  
  
"I think my leg is starting to rot, and my you know what is starting to slide off!" Trunks said. Kiara was bathed in a giant pool of blood, while Trunks' body contiued to rot, neither seemed hurt, but they looked dead.  
  
"Trunks! Kiara!" Asher exclaimed as he ran through the cabin door and looked at both of them. "It looks worse than I thought!"  
  
"You know what is going on?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, and I can heal you, but it is going to take a lot of me. Do you have any senzus" Asher asked. Trunks nodded and threw him a small pouch. Asher walked towards his sister and touched her cheek. He began chanting something too quiet to be heard. He put one of his hands on each of her breasts and blew a small breath of air on her. She seemed tobe re-energized, and the blood started to flake off of her, but her face still seemed injured somehow. Asher got both hands and placed them over her heart, he shot out a small ki blastand she started to float in the air. She glowed with a bright blue light, and then fell back to the floor, completely healed.  
  
Asher smiled as she started to sing, "Oooooohhhh...gee how happy I feel!" Kiara yelled. Asher walked towards Trunks and placed two fingers underneath his chin, he placed his left hand on Trunks' chest and shot a blast of ki-like energy into his chest and then put both hands over his face. He shot another small blast, and Trunks started to float too. His shriveled eye inflated, and within minutes he looked normal again.  
  
  
"So why did that wierd stuff happen to us?" Kiara asked her brother. "They're here. Megan was posessed for a few minutes and went wild on me, I was bloody, but healing. Damian is dead, he was killed by the large surge of energy from The Red Woman and her Husband. You had the second and third signs, Megan had the first, and Damian had the last. We need to get those potarra earrings and fuse tonight, if we wait until tomorrow to fight, we will die in our sleep. The Red Woman is very impatient. Get ready and we will leave in 30 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight, this evil lady killed Megan and Damian, and she plans on killing me and Vegeta, and anyone else who pisses her off?" Goku asked. Everyone was gathered around in a small clearing in a forest, waiting for the threat to arrive. "Yeah that's about it," Asher said, "and we can't use the dragon balls to wish Megan or Damian back because the Red Woman is considered natural, and Megan's death is supposedly natural."  
  
"That sucks. We had better use the earrings before its too late," Kiara said. "Who am I going to fuse with?" Asher asked. Kiara grinned and said, "Why, me, of course," and Asher fell over. "Trunks, you can fuse with Gohan. Goten, you fuse with Chibi Trunks, I'll fuse with Vegeta. Father, you can team up with 17 and 18 and-" Goku was cut off, "Hey everybody! Don't forget us!" Bra and Pan ran towards the group and Pan said, "I have the earrings right now, Bra and I will fuse, and we have someone for great-grandpa to fuse with."   
  
"Thats nice sweetie, but who is strong enough to fuse with dad?" Goku asked. "I am," said a voice. Everyone fell down laughing their heads off. "What is so funny?!?" Krillin asked. He was strong enough though, he had been training in the Room for about a week, he explained that to everyone, and they shut up.   
  
"So Asher and Kiara are together, Trunks and Gohan, Goten and Chibi Trunks, me and Vegeta, Pan and Bra, Dad and Krillin. Piccolo, 17, and 18 are teaming up." Goku stated. They all nodded their heads, and they began the fusion.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was fused. Kiara and Asher formed a woman who had knee length blonde hair with green streaks in it. She had long, muscular legs, a broad, muscular chest, and looked like Kiara mixed with Asher's muscles. Her tan was perfect, and the hair was in a braid like Asher had it. The one problem; Asher was the dominant mind.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!!!!! I'm a girl! No! Somebody help! AAAAAAAHH SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!" everyone laughed.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan was disturbing, Gohan was the dominant mind, and the hair ws shoulder length black with purple streaks. The muscles were quite large, and for women, he was quite attractive.  
  
Gotenks wasnt much to look at since everyone had seen him before, and the same with Vegetto.  
  
Pan and Bra were nearly as attractive as Kiara and Asher, but they had one small problem, she looked nearly just like Bra with Pan's hair. She had long legs and looked incredibly seducing. Pan was the dominant mind.  
  
Each form looked at Krillin and Bardock and burst into uncontrollable laughter. The body looked exactly like Krillin, except for the hair and the tan. He was tanned a dark brown, and the hair was exactly like Bardock's. He looked like an evil midget. Bardock was the dominant mind.  
  
They all tensed up as they felt two huge powers heading their way. Three minutes later, a large red beast was in front of the group of people. It was approximately 10 feet tall, just like a human but with huge muscles on the arms, the legs had huge Tyranosaurus feet with big yellow claws. He looked like someone had skinned a giant mutant lizard. "Oh, hello, lookie here, if it isnt these great fused forms tht are like flies to me...so what do you say Kakarot or Vegeta, shall we dance?" Vegetto nodded his head and they all attacked at once. They chraged up huge ki blasts and threw them at the beast, he deflected them and said, "How rude, I am the visitor, I should get the first shot," his voice was like a wet towel being dragged over gravel. With a flick of his wrist, all of the trees in the forest were gone, and the landscape was completely empty, a wide field.  
  
Asher and Kiara(who chose to be called just Kiara) slowly drew the sword Asher had taken out earlier that day, and attacked the beast violently, with large slices a swipes, trying going for the throat and mouth. FInally, she knicked his right arm, which caused him to roar in pain.   
  
"Foolish little child, I cannot be killed, but for that one mistake, I shall kill you all," he started to charge up a humongous ki blast, , and its pure energy made everyone fall back on their butts. He grinned and prepared to throw the blast at the Z-Senshi.....  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
